Trahisons
by Alie-yaoi
Summary: Edward rentre plus tôt de sa chasse pour faire une surprise à Bella, mais il l'as trouve au lit avec un homme. Il l'as quitte et déprime par la suite, mais il y a un nouvel élève qui arrive dans la ville. En hiatus (pour plus d'informations, contactez Cleo McPhee)
1. Chapter 1

Salut, c'est encore moi, je poste à nouveau une fic qui appartient entièrement à ma merveilleuse BETA : Cléo McPhee.

Je vais pas blablatée plus longtemps.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1**

Edward se hâtait, il allait la retrouver, enfin. Deux longues journées sans la voir, sans entendre sa voix, sentir son odeur. C'était bien trop long. Il avait expédié rapidement sa chasse pour retrouver Bella. Elle lui avait tellement manqué durant ces deux jours. Il avait pensé à elle à chaque seconde. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se séparer d'elle. Plus le temps passait, plus il songeait sérieusement à accéder à sa demande de la transformer en l'une des leurs. Seulement, il voulait se marier avant. Ce serait la condition pour qu'il fasse d'elle une des leurs.

Longtemps il avait refusé de le faire prétextant qu'il ne voulait pas lui enlever son âme mais il avait comprit récemment que même si son coeur ne battait plus, son âme était toujours présente, en lui. Il entendait encore les rires de sa famille quand il avait bondit hors de la voiture dès leur retour à Forks. Il était passé lui acheter des pâtisseries dans la meilleure boulangerie du coin et avait préparé un thermos de chocolat chaud. Il voulait la réveiller d'un tendre baiser et avec un bon petit déjeuner au lit. Il le faisait souvent. Il aimait la gâter et la surprendre. Il était très romantique, parfois trop peut être. Il croyait en l'amour parfait et il était persuadé que Bella était son âme soeur.

Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Elle était la seule à avoir attiré son attention depuis sa transformation en vampire. Quand il arriva devant la maison, il ne prêta pas attention à l'odeur de chien mouillé qui émanait de celle ci tant il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il escalada le mur et se faufila dans la chambre par la fenêtre ouverte comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Tout était silencieux.

Dès qu'il eut posé un pieds dans la pièce, il fut frappé par une odeur de sueur et de sexe. Il plissa le nez et grogna légèrement alors que son corps se crispait. Tout ça n'était pas normal.

Il tourna le regard vers le lit de sa petite amie et fut frappé de stupeur. Son âme se déchira, elle l'avait trahis. S'il avait été humain, il aurait probablement pleuré mais il ne le pouvait pas. Elle était là, dans son lit, nue, dans les bras d'un Jacob Black tout aussi nu. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle lui fasse ça un jour. Sous le choc, il lâcha ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

Le tout s'écrasa sur le sol dans un fracas assourdissant. Bella se réveilla en sursaut et fixa Edward, surprise de le trouver là. Elle écarquilla les yeux et se mit à pâlir au souvenir de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Quand elle avait invité Jacob chez elle pour y passer la nuit, elle n'avait pas prévu que Edward rentrerait de sa chasse plus tôt pour la voir. Il ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'à ce jour.

- Edward ? Ce n'est pas...

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. C'était une formule pré établie de toute façon les _« je vais t'expliquer... »_, _« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... »_, il avait vu, ça lui suffisait amplement.

Puis, s'il était resté, il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait réussi à se contrôler. Il quitta la maison en trombe par là où il était entré et disparut dans la forêt. Tout son monde venait de s'écrouler. Il devait à tout prix se calmer. Il avait été à deux doigts de tuer Bella et Jacob pour cette trahison.

Il n'en voulait même pas au jeune indien, celui ci avait toujours été honnête avec lui. Il lui avait toujours clamé qu'il n'abandonnerait pas avec Bella et continuerait à la séduire. C'était elle la fautive et uniquement elle. Elle c'était laissée séduire et avait invité Jacob dans son lit. Oui, elle était la seule fautive. C'était elle qui l'avait trahis.

Puis, pour être tout à fait objectif, ce jeune homme était plutôt sympa. Ils avaient un peu appris à se connaître et s'ils n'étaient pas amis, ils se toléraient et se respectaient. En revanche, il venait de réaliser à quel point Bella Swan l'avait manipulé. Elle avait joué avec ses sentiments, piétiné son âme. Jamais il ne pourrait lui pardonner ça. Il chassa un long moment pour apaiser son envie de sang, de violence et de meurtre.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand il rentra à la villa Cullen, toute la famille l'attendait. Alice lui jeta un regard d'excuse mais elle n'était pas fautive. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir eu la vision de ce qui allait se passer. Elle avait vu uniquement quand Edward avait eu le choc de trouver Bella en fâcheuse posture. Fautif ? Personne ne l'était, à part Bella Swan et sa propre naïveté.

Il les regarda un à un et finalement, se précipita dans sa chambre où il s'enferma. Il avait mal, tellement mal. Il resta des heures immobile, assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, à contempler l'horizon. Son téléphone sonna plusieurs fois, c'était elle, il le savait, il tenta de l'ignorer. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler de cette trahison. Il n'allait pas la laissé s'expliquer. Il n'y avait rien à dire de toute façon.

Elle l'avait honteusement trompé. C'était tout ce qui comptait dans cette histoire. Au vingtième coup de téléphone, la rage s'empara de lui et il fracassa l'appareil sur le planché. Au moins, il aurait la paix. Il voulait juste oublier cette fille qui avait piétiné son âme. Finalement Rosalie avait raison depuis le début. Pourquoi ne l'avait il pas écouté ? Bella Swan était un danger pour la famille. Elle l'avait dit et répété mais il c'était entêté à la protéger. S'il avait fait confiance à sa soeur, il n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Jamais il ne se pardonnerait cette faiblesse qu'il avait eu.

Les deux semaines précédents la rentrée scolaire passèrent très lentement, trop lentement. Il était resté enfermé dans sa chambre et ne voulait parler à personne. Il déprimait malgré les tentatives de ses frères et sœurs pour le faire sortir et s'amuser. Il avait même refuser une partie de baseball alors qu'habituellement, il adorait ça. Il venait de tout perdre selon lui. Il avait juste ses souvenirs et le regret d'avoir été aveuglé par l'apparente gentillesse de cette traitresse.

Bella était passée à la villa, elle avait tenté de le voir mais elle avait été accueillie par une Rosalie en rage. Elle avait eu le culot de dire qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Elle insinuait presque que Jacob l'avait violé. Même Alice avait été à deux doigts de l'étriper. C'était Carlisle qui lui avait conseillé de partir, pour sa sécurité car même lui, pourtant réputé pour son calme et sa compassion n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se retenir.

Leur famille c'était mise en danger pour elle. Elle avait brisé son fils et il ne pouvait lui pardonner ça. Elle c'était exécutée et n'était plus revenue. Edward avait juste la satisfaction de s'être rendu compte de qui elle était avant de l'avoir épousé et transformé. Ça aurait été bien pire sinon.

Dans quelques heures, les cours allaient rependre. Il n'avait pas vraiment envi d'y aller mais Alice lui avait ordonné de continuer. Elle lui avait dit que s'il abandonnait, alors Bella aurait tout gagné. Avait elle raison ou pas, il ne savait pas mais il voulait l'écouter. La dernière fois, ne pas écouter sa famille lui avait causé du tord. Il ne voulait plus commettre les mêmes erreurs.

D'après Alice, il devait sortir, continuer sa vie, rencontrer des gens. Une petite voix lui disait que Alice lui cachait quelque chose mais il ne chercha pas à savoir. La dernière fois, fouiller dans l'esprit de sa soeur ne lui avait pas vraiment servit. De toute façon, si ça avait été quelque chose de mauvais, elle lui en aurait parlé. Puis, honnêtement, les cours lui videraient la tête. Il se plongerait dans le travail et uniquement ça. Il ne tenterait plus de se sociabiliser. Il avait toujours eu cette attirance envers les humains bien qu'il sache que c'était dangereux. Cette fois ci, il ne parlerait à aucun d'entre eux. Il ne voulait plus subir de trahison, ça faisait trop mal.

Alice venait juste de quitter sa chambre en riant doucement. Elle lui avait apporté une pile de vêtements neufs et un nouveau téléphone. Son numéro avait été changé et pour l'heure, seul les membres de la famille l'avaient. Il poussa un profond soupir, se leva, prit des vêtements propres et alla à la salle de bain.

Il en sortit presque une heure plus tard. Il portait un jean noir, une chemise blanche à manches longues et une paire de boots noires. Ce look n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec celui qu'il avait quand il était encore avec cette humaine et ça lui faisait du bien de changer. Il rejoignit ses frères et sœurs dans le salon et ensemble, ils attendirent le moment de se rendre au lycée. L'heure d'y aller arriva bien plus rapidement qu'il ne le souhaitait. Il attrapa un blouson de cuir, l'enfila et gagna le garage avec les autres. Il trainait les pieds. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de revoir Bella Swan.

Malgré tout, il savait qu'il devrait l'affronter tôt ou tard. Alice arborait un sourire radieux. Celui qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle savait que quelque chose de positif allait arriver. Il se concentra sur elle pour lire ses pensées mais elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et chanta l'hymne américain en boucle dans sa tête. Il monta dans la voiture se glissant derrière le volant en la fusillant du regard. En réponse, elle émit un petit rire.

Le trajet jusqu'au lycée dura une dizaine de minutes. Il se stationnèrent à leur emplacement habituel et sortirent de la Volvo. Il s'appuyèrent contre celle ci et attendirent que la sonnerie de début de cours retentisse en observant les élèves. Quelques pensées firent leurs chemins jusqu'à l'esprit d'Edward.

Apparemment, il allait y avoir un nouvel élève. De nombreuses filles babillaient entre elles. D'après elles, l'étudiant en question était d'une beauté à couper le souffle et il était très riche. Il était très chaud et nombreuses étaient celles qui espéraient obtenir ses faveurs. Il tenta de bloquer ce flux de pensées mais en fut incapable.

Alors qu'il se demandait si se taper la tête contre les murs pourrait être une solution envisageable pour stopper les voix dans sa tête, un moteur de moto gronda à proximité. Moins d'une minute plus tard, une énorme moto noire et verte pénétrait sur le parking du lycée. Elle se stationna prêt de la voiture de Mike Newton.

Le motard, encore sur son engin, ôta son casque et des exclamations raisonnèrent. Il devait faire entre 1m75 et 1m80. Il avait la peau bronzée, une chevelure noire corbeau indisciplinée et des yeux absinthe. Jamais Edward n'avait vu de tels yeux chez quelqu'un. Il était fin et musclé. Il portait un jean noir, un débardeur blanc, un blouson de cuir noir et une paire de dockers. Il descendit de sa moto, attrapa son sac de cours et se dirigea vers l'entrée du lycée.

Il était débordant de sensualité. Edward était subjugué par la grâce du jeune homme. Il avait une démarche féline et légère. Il paraissait flotter au dessus du sol. Il ne put s'empêcher de se focaliser sur ses pensées.

_(Rha ! Je déteste être le centre de l'attention. Ils ont jamais vu un mec de leur vie où quoi ? Bon... Détends toi ! Inspire...Expire... Tu as réduit face de serpent en bouillie alors arriver dans une école moldue, c'est rien du tout !)_

Harry ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se calmer, passa une main dans ses cheveux les ébouriffants davantage et reprit sa marche. Il arriva rapidement à l'accueil et fut accueilli par une jeune femme souriante.

- Bonjour. Puis-je vous aider ?

-Euh... Oui... Bonjour. Je suis le nouvel élève. Harrisson Prince.

- Oh ! Bien sûr... Je vous attendais.

Elle lui donna son emploi du temps, un plan du lycée et une copie du règlement intérieur. Il la remercia en lui envoyant un sourire éblouissant. Elle bafouilla, rougissante, en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Il regarda par quel cours il commençait et se dirigea aussitôt vers la salle de classe. Après la carte des maraudeurs et Poudlard, cette école était vraiment simple. Il arriverait facilement à se repérer. Poudlard était un vrai labyrinthe. Penser à l'école de sorcellerie lui donna un léger pincement au cœur. Il y avait vécu le meilleur, comme le pire. Surtout le pire ces derniers mois. Il soupira et pénétra dans la salle de cours, il était arrivé.

Il prit place au fond de la classe, il voulait seulement qu'on lui foute la paix. Avec ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers mois, il ne se sentait pas de faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Puis son mode de communication était devenu le sarcasme et il sortait les crocs assez vite. Il avait été trahis et humilié. De plus, de nombreux mangemorts en avaient après lui, en plus du ministère.

Ombrage, ce crapaud rose, il se vengerait un jour. Elle allait mourir cette vieille peau et le ministre incompétent avec. Ces traitres de Weasley les rejoindraient dans la tombe. Il sortit un livre et s'y plongea pour se sortir de ses pensées macabres. Il devait garder le contrôle sinon sa magie allait se déchaîner et détruire une école de moldus ferait un peu désordre.

Il plongea dans son livre sortant rapidement le monde sorcier de son esprit. Petit à petit, les élèves entraient dans la classe et s'installaient en silence. Ils pouvaient entendre quelques murmures à son encontre mais n'y prêtait aucune attention. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de choses. Ils étaient tous tellement pathétiques et prévisibles. Il pouvait dire avec certitude ce que chacun était exactement au fond de lui. Il était observateur et avait un don pour déduire des vérités sur les gens.

Une jeune fille s'installa près de lui. Elle était brune, plutôt jolie, avait la peau pâle, elle aurait pu être attractive. Seulement, elle avait les yeux rougis, reniflait doucement et semblait triste. Pourtant, quelque chose au fond de lui le fit la haïr sur le champ. Elle le salua en lui souriant doucement et il lui répondit à peine ne prenant même pas la peine de relever la tête de son livre. Cette fille jouait la comédie, c'était évident. Elle en faisait des tonnes et il détestait ça. Finalement, la sonnerie de début de cours retentit, il rangea son livre et se concentra sur le professeur.

- Bonjour à tous et bienvenue pour une nouvelle année scolaire. Nous avons un nouvel élève. Je vais lui demander de me rejoindre et de se présenter.

Il avait envie de hurler.

Pourquoi ne pouvait on pas seulement lui foutre la paix ? Il était vraiment obligé de se présenter face à cette bande d'abrutis ? Il poussa un profond soupir, se leva et rejoignit le professeur au tableau. Merlin qu'il détestait être le centre de l'attention. Il fit face aux élèves qui le dévisageaient et après avoir prit une profonde inspiration, prit la parole.

- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Harrisson Prince, j'ai 17 ans, je suis anglais mais j'ai passé ces 6 dernières années dans un pensionnat en Écosse. Je suis orphelin et émancipé. J'ai décidé de m'installer ici pour débuter une nouvelle vie.

Avant que le professeur ne le questionne davantage, il regagna sa place. Sinon les questions habituelles allaient fuser. Comment ses parents étaient mort ? Pourquoi avait il tout quitté ? D'où venait sa fortune ? Pourquoi Forks et pas une grande ville ? La jeune fille qui était à ses côtés lui offrit un large sourire et parla en chuchotant.

- Je m'appelle Bella Swan. Je suis la fille du Shérif de Forks. Ravie de te rencontrer.

- Hum…..

Ce fut sa seule réponse. Il ne c'était même pas tourné vers elle. Il allait seulement ignorer cette idiote. Il s'en foutait que cette cruche soit la fille du Shérif. Elle aurait aussi bien pu être la reine d'Angleterre qu'il s'en serait battu les couilles. Elle lui tapait déjà sur le système alors qu'elle ne lui avait dit qu'une phrase. Il écouta ensuite le professeur attentivement et prit une multitude de notes.

Quand le cours prit fin, il jeta ses affaires dans son sac et quitta la salle de classe rapidement. Il voulait qu'on lui fiche la paix. Il marchait très vite vers la classe de biologie quand il entendit des pas précipités derrière lui et la voix de Bella Swan qui lui demandait de l'attendre. Il l'ignora et continua sa marche. Elle arriva finalement à le rejoindre, posa une main sur son épaule et demanda,

- Tu comptes m'ignorer longtemps ?

- Oui. Rétorqua t-il froidement.

- Pourquoi ? Insista t-elle un peu outrée.

Merlin donnes moi la force pensa t-il avant de se stopper au milieu du couloir. Il fit volte face et la toisa sévèrement. Son regard aurait gelé l'enfer à l'instant. Cette fille l'agaçait profondément. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ces conneries. C'était une putain de Lolita tout juste bonne à ouvrir les cuisses pour obtenir certaines choses. Une chienne nymphomane en chaleur. Elle voulait seulement qu'il la saute et lui offre tout un tas de choses.

Ce genre de fille ne le branchait pas du tout. Il était déjà gay à la base mais des filles comme elle lui auraient fait changer de bord rapidement. Il afficha un sourire narquois et se lança dans un speech dur et méchant mais pourtant très vrai...

- Écoutes bien ce que je vais te dire parce que je déteste me répéter. Les filles dans ton style me donne envie de vomir. Je les connait par coeur. J'en ai côtoyé toute ma putain de vie. Tu fais la fille gentille et innocente à qui on donnerait le bon dieu sans confession mais tu es très loin d'être une sainte. Vu ton air larmoyant depuis ce matin, je gage que d'ici la fin de la journée j'aurai eu droit au récit de la petite amie bafouée et lâchement abandonnée par l'amour de sa vie. Si je creuse un peu, je vais vite me rendre compte que tout ce que tu attends de moi c'est des nuits de sexes torrides et des cadeaux puisque tu as rapidement compris que j'étais riche. Je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est que ton petit ami t'as plaqué quand il a comprit que tu étais une fille superficielle qui le trompait outrageusement et écartait les cuisses face à tout ce qui porte un pantalon. Franchement, les nanas comme toi, je lève le petit doigt et j'en ai qui me tombent dans les bras à la pelle et ça me dégoûte vraiment. Vas trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour te sauter, je passe mon tour... Et autre chose... Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole. Oublis que j'existe ! Ça vaut mieux pour toi !

Il la planta au milieu du couloir sous les regards hallucinés des autres élèves. Cette pétasse allait pas le faire chier longtemps. Un peu plus loin, quatre vampires souriaient et un autre avait les yeux écarquillés. Le nouveau était vraiment spécial. Il arriva rapidement à sa salle de cours, s'installa à une table à l'écart et s'enferma dans sa bulle.

Il ne vit pas le jeune homme qui c'était installé à ses côtés et qui l'avait observé durant tout le cours. Bella de son côté ne c'était pas présenté aux autres cours et avait quitté le lycée en pleurant. Elle avait été humilié comme jamais. Elle se vengerait, ce type paierait.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva enfin. L'occasion de faire une pause et de se vider un peu la tête. Il pénétra dans la cafétéria, la tête dans les nuages et fut interpellé par un groupe d'élève qui l'invita à sa table. Il pesa rapidement le pour et le contre et s'installa finalement avec eux. Il n'allait pas non plus jouer les sauvages.

Il devait se sociabiliser un minimum. Ils se présentèrent comme étant Jessica Stanley, Éric Yorkie, Angela Webber, Mike Newton et Tyler Crowley. Si la plupart d'entre eux étaient calmes et respectaient son besoin de silence, Jessica était très en forme. Elle parlait sans arrêt de tous les potins, elle devait être la commère du lycée. Une Lavande Brown version moldue. Il soupira, lui qui espérait pourvoir manger tranquillement, c'était raté.

- Tu vois le groupe là bas... Commença t'elle en désignant cinq adolescents qui étaient installés à une table à l'écart. Ce sont les Cullen. Ils sont bizarres, ils ne se mêlent jamais aux autres. La petite brune aux allures de fée c'est Alice Cullen, elle sort avec Jasper Hales, le blond qui a toujours l'air de souffrir. La blonde près de Jasper, c'est Rosalie Hales, sa sœur jumelle, elle sort avec Emmett Cullen, le grand costaud. Le dernier, celui qui à l'air dépressif, c'est Edward Cullen. Il était en couple avec Bella Swan mais ils ont rompu y a pas longtemps. Il l'a trouvé au lit avec un autre. Ils sont tous adoptés par le Docteur Cullen et sa femme. Il est un genre de père nourricier. Sa femme ne peut pas avoir d'enfants, c'est pour ça...

Harry la coupa d'un geste de la main. Il la toisa avec un regard glacial. Il allait cracher son venin et ça allait être violent, une fois de plus. Cette fille lui donnait des envies de meurtres. Elle déglutit difficilement alors qu'il prenait la parole. Les yeux du brun étaient comme des armes. Quand il était en colère, personne n'arrivait à soutenir ce regard trop intense. Quand il prit la parole, sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais débitait des vérités à une vitesse alarmante.

- Écoutes. Je me fou totalement des rumeurs puisque c'est ce qu'elles sont, des rumeurs et qu'elles sont fausses la plupart du temps. Si les Cullen les ont adopté et qu'ils sont heureux, tant mieux pour eux. Ton problème, c'est que tu es verte de jalousie. Ils sont adoptés et pourtant ils portent des vêtements classes, ils ont des grosses voitures, tous les derniers gadgets à la mode et toi tu as tes deux parents mais ils refusent de t'offrir autant que ce que les Cullen ont. De plus, tu baves sur Edward Cullen depuis très longtemps je pense et le fait qu'il t'ai ignoré mais soit sorti avec Bella Swan t'a vexé et tu lui en veux. Alors, je te conseil de cesser de cracher ton venin devant moi. J'ai plus qu'horreur des personnes qui prennent plaisir à dénigrer les autres par jalousie ou par rancoeur. Tu as tes deux parents, ils t'aiment et prennent soin de toi alors tu devrais être heureuse. Moi, je suis seul, je n'ai jamais connu mes parents et la famille qui devait soit disant m'élever m'a enfermé dans un placard pendant 10 ans et m'a roué de coups toute ma vie...

Sur cette réplique, il se leva, jeta les restes de son repas à la poubelle et sortie de la cafétéria pour se calmer. Cette idiote lui avait coupé l'appétit.

Il était dans une rage noire. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous dans cette ville ? À l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter, Jessica pleurait et Mike et Tyler rageaient. C'était sa première journée de Lycée et il avait déjà des ennemis pensa t-il en soupirant. Il replongea dans son passé et se mit à rire quand il pensa qu'aucun ennemi ne pourrait arriver à la cheville de Draco Malfoy.

Les souvenirs de leurs affrontements légendaires lui revinrent en mémoire. Il y avait eu tellement de haine entre eux avant qu'ils ne prennent le temps de discuter, apprennent à se connaître et deviennent finalement amis. Draco était un des rares qui lui manquait vraiment. Il se demanda brièvement ce qu'il faisait à l'heure actuelle. Il espérait qu'il était en sécurité.

Le gouvernement savait que le blond était ami avec lui et il n'avait pas envie qu'on se serve de Draco pour arriver à lui. La fin de la journée passa très lentement et il fut plus qu'heureux de retrouver sa maison le soir venu.

Sa maison n'était pas très grande mais il l'avait choisi pour plusieurs raisons. La première était qu'elle était isolée. La seconde, qu'elle était entourée d'un immense jardin. Il avait longtemps cherché sur internet avant de tomber dessus et quand il l'avait vu, il était immédiatement tombé sous le charme. Il y avait une allée de graviers blancs qui menait à la porte d'entrée. À l'intérieur, on arrivait dans un large couloir. Sur la droite, des escaliers menaient aux étages. À gauche, une porte donnait sur une petite cuisine équipée moderne. Face à la porte d'entrée, il y avait une ouverture voutée qui débouchait sur un grand salon moderne et chaleureux. À droite de la voute, une porte donnait sur des escaliers sombres qui menaient à une grande cave.

Le brun l'avait transformé en laboratoire de potion. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait fait croire, il était très doué dans ce domaine et il y avait bien longtemps qu'il créait ses propres potions. D'ailleurs, il aidait Fred et George à créer de nouvelles farces et attrapes et était bien payé pour ça. À l'étage, il y avait trois chambres et une salle de bain. Une trappe dans le plafond du couloir dissimulait un escalier rétractable. Après avoir gravit la série de marches, on arrivait dans un immense grenier qui avait été métamorphosé en bibliothèque et salle d'entraînement. L'endroit avait été protégé magiquement et seul Harry ou les personnes qu'il autorisait à entrer pouvaient y accéder.

Il déposa son sac de cours dans le salon et monta à sa chambre. Elle était décorée aux couleurs de la forêt. Il avait toujours aimé la nature et sa chambre était son cocon. Il s'y sentait libre, calme et apaisé. Bien sûr, ça n'empêchait pas les cauchemars dus à la guerre mais ouvrir les yeux dans un endroit où il se sentait bien l'aidait à recouvrer son calme plus rapidement. Il ouvrit son armoire, prit le jogging aux couleurs de serpentards que Draco lui avait offert et un T shirt noir et fila à la salle de bain où il prit une douche rapide. Quand il fut enfin à l'aise, il regagna le salon.

Là, il invoqua un service à thé et une assiette de biscuits de quelques mouvements de mains. Il vivait peut être aux états unis mais il avait gardé des habitudes anglaises et le thé en faisait partie. Il prit place à la table basse, sortit ses livres de cours et entama ses devoirs. Il remercia Merlin d'avoir continué ses études moldues par correspondance quand il était encore à Poudlard et d'avoir été obligé de faire les devoirs d'été de Dudley pendant des années. Il ne lui fallut qu'une petite demi heure pour venir à bout de ses exercices de mathématiques et une heure de plus pour son devoir de biologie. Tout était horriblement simple pour lui qui était un petit prodigue.

Il prit ensuite un colis qu'il avait reçu le matin même par hibou. Il suivait des études supérieures de sorcellerie par correspondance. Il avait choisi la médicomagie, les sortilèges, les potions, la botanique, les défenses contre les forces du mal et les créatures magiques. Au colis était également joint le dernier numéro du Daily Prophet. Il se demandait ce que Rita Skeeter avait encore trouvé pour faire la une. Ces derniers temps, la presse ne parlait plus trop de lui. Il déplia lentement le journal et à la lecture de la une, il recracha son thé.

_**[Harry Potter : Celui qui a vaincu déclaré ennemi public numéro 1**_

_J'ai été convoqué au ministère de la magie tard hier soir afin d'avoir les informations concernant cette affaire de la bouche même de notre ministre._

_Selon le ministre Cornelius Fudge et la sous secrétaire d'état Dolores Jane Ombrage, Harry James Potter Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom serait un individu extrêmement dangereux et un mage noir potentiel. Il serait d'ailleurs très proche de personnes reconnut comme utilisant la magie noire tel que Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape ou encore Fenrir Greyback. Il les a protégé lors de leurs procès en disant qu'ils avaient espionné le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour lui. Un mandat d'arrêt a été prononcé contre lui et malgré les recherches des Aurors, il demeure introuvable. Un procès a eu lieu récemment et il aurait été condamné au baiser du détraqueur par contumace._

_J'ai été interroger ses anciens camarades et amis qui se sont fait un plaisir de me répondre._

_'J'ai toujours sentit que même s'il pouvait nous sauver, Harry Potter était quelqu'un de sombre et de mauvais. Il parle le fourchelangue, il avait une connexion avec vous savez qui. Quand il était en colère, il était incontrôlable. Où qu'il soit, j'espère qu'il ne reviendra jamais. S'il venait me voir, je me ferai un plaisir de le livrer au ministère' m'a déclaré Ronald Weasley._

_Tous les autres m'ont dit à peu de chose prêt le même chose que lui. Ils ont précisé que ses colères étaient légendaires et qu'il les avait effrayé à de nombreuses reprises. Certains ont refusé de s'exprimer disant que tout n'était que pure invention._

_Une prime de 100 000 Galions sera versée à toute personne qui aurait des informations qui permettraient de retrouver Harry Potter et de le livrer aux autorités compétentes. Nous vous rappelons qu'il est dangereux et vous demandons de ne pas tenter de l'arrêter seul...]_

Le ministère de la magie était tombé fou. La communauté magique sombrait dans la folie. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait penser à ce moment. En lisant de pareilles inepties, il regrettait de les avoir tous sauvés. Ils ne le méritaient vraiment pas. Ils étaient tellement hypocrite que ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Il aurait dû fuir et ne jamais accomplir cette prophétie qui lui avait pourrit la vie. La suite du journal n'était pas plus réjouissante.

_**[Enregistrement des Créatures Magiques et des Hybrides...**_

_Dolores Ombrage vient de faire voter une loi obligeant les créatures magiques et les hybrides à se présenter au ministère pour y être enregistrés et marqués. Plusieurs des mesures prises sont totalement aberrantes et nous pouvons sérieusement nous demander si notre communauté ne cours pas à sa perte._

_En plus du marquage et de l'enregistrement :_

_Les lycans recevront une potion de stérilité les empêchant de se reproduire. Ils n'ont déjà plus le droit de se marier. Ils ne peuvent posséder plus de 5 000 Galions dans leurs coffres, accéder à la propriété leur est également interdit et ils ne peuvent exercer la plupart des emplois. L'utilisation de la potion Tue-Loup a été interdite. Ils devront se présenter au ministère à chaque pleine lune afin d'être parqué dans des camps pendant la durée de leur transformation._

_Les vampires seront soumis à un sortilège de surveillance. Ils devront surveiller leurs consommation de sang humain ou animal. Même dans le cas d'une union Vampire / Calice._

_Les centaures vont être installés dans une réserve cinq fois plus petite que leur domaine actuel._

_Les Vélanes et les Veelas devront donner au ministère le nom de leur compagnon ou compagne. Si la personne n'est pas approuvée par le ministère, alors le lien sera interdit provoquant la mort du Veela ou de la Vélane._

_Ce n'est là qu'un échantillon des mesures prises par le ministère et la sous secrétaire d'état. Une question se pose désormais. Le ministre aurait il perdu la raison ? Serait il aveuglé par la soif de pouvoir et la peur de perdre sa place ? Il a condamné notre sauveur pour l'écarter de son chemin, il s'en prend aux créatures magiques et aux hybrides qui sont l'essence même de notre magie. À terme, sa folie pourrait elle détruire la magie de notre monde ? Harry Potter nous sauvera t-il encore ?_

_Votre dévouée reporter... Rita Skeeter...]_

Quand il eut terminé sa lecture, sa magie crépita et il jura fortement. Il avait envie de les trucider ces abrutis. Lui ! Un futur Dark Lord ? C'était vraiment la blague du siècle. Il ne pouvait même pas utiliser la magie noire. Il avait été obligé d'achever Voldemort à la manière moldue. C'était pour ces ingrats qu'il avait risqué de mourir. Il avait sauvé leurs petits culs hypocrites et maintenant ils voulaient le tuer. Il n'espérait plus qu'une seule chose. Que personne ne le trouve. Seul quelques proches savaient où il se terrait. Sept personnes plus exactement : Luna, Draco, Greyback, Neville, Severus, Poppy Pomfresh et Minerva McGonagall. Il replia le journal et le jeta dans la cheminée avant de l'incendier d'un mouvement du poignet.

Il prit la liste des devoirs à faire pour l'université magique. Travailler dessus allait lui vider la tête et le détendre. Il y avait une liste d'une dizaine de potions à préparer. Il regarda attentivement les recettes et démarches à suivre. Elles étaient plutôt simples. Un devoir sur une plante nommée Eolys en botanique. Il la connaissait déjà, le devoir ne serait pas très long à rédiger. Un autre sur les hippogriffes pour le cours de créatures magiques et enfin, un devoir sur les grossesses masculines en médicomagie.

Pour le devoir sur les hippogriffes, pas de problème encore une fois. Il côtoyait Buck depuis des années. Ils connaissaient ces créatures par coeur. Il devait renvoyer le tout sous deux semaines. Vu la simplicité des devoirs, il les renverrait largement à l'avance. Il sortit plume, encre, parchemins et livres de cours puis, se mit aussitôt au travail.

**Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre, la suite viendra jeudi prochain, mais si l'audience est bonne et qu'il y a beaucoup de reviews, je la posterais avant.**

**Sinon patience, à bientôt.**

**MagaliHP et Cléo McPhee. **


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le chapitre 2, merci pour vos reviews, assez de blabla, place à l'histoire.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2**

De leur côté, les Cullen avaient vu le nouvel élève quitter le lycée comme une flèche. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se lier aux autres. Cette journée avait été mouvementée et instructive. Il semblait que ce Harrisson était très observateur. En tout cas, sa langue était acérée. La franchise et le sarcasme semblaient être sa manière de communiquer. Ils ne le connaissaient pas mais l'appréciaient déjà grandement. Il avait prit la défense de Carlisle et Esmé sans même les connaître. Cela représentait beaucoup pour eux. Ils montèrent dans la Volvo d'Edward et regagnèrent leur villa où ils furent accueillis par Carlisle et Esmé. La mère de famille leur offrit un large sourire et demanda aussitôt.

- Comment c'est passé votre journée ?

- Elle a été parfaite. Il y a un nouvel élève. Il s'appelle Harrisson Prince. Il a l'air vraiment sympa. Je suis sûr que lui et moi on deviendra très amis. Déclara Alice joyeuse.

- En tout cas, il n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche vu la façon dont il a remis Bella Swan et Jessica Stanley à leurs places. C'était juste brillant, du grand art. Renchérit Emmett, souriant.

Edward n'écoutait plus. Il était vraiment perturbé par le nouvel élève. Son odeur était envoutante mais pas dans le mauvais sens du terme. Avec Bella, il avait dû lutter en permanence pour ne pas la vider de son sang mais là, il ne voulait pas boire le sang de Harrisson. Enfin si, mais pas au point de le vider. Il voulait l'observer, apprendre à le connaître, le protéger, le toucher, l'embrasser, le faire sien.

C'était vraiment nouveau pour lui. Il ressentait du désir pour le nouveau. Il n'avait jamais connu ça avec Bella. Il avait longtemps pensé qu'elle était sa compagne n'écoutant pas les mises en garde de sa famille. Carlisle lui avait pourtant dit que la Chanteuse n'était pas une âme sœur mais une personne que le vampire tuait parce que son sang était une drogue. Tout ça été tellement bizarre. Pourquoi le nouveau hantait il tant ses pensées ? La voix de Jasper, ou plutôt ses paroles le sortirent de ses pensées.

- En tout cas. Je n'ai pas besoin de me contrôler en sa présence. Son odeur est attrayante mais son sang ne m'attire pas. C'était comme si... Je devais le protéger.

Edward grogna de jalousie, Harrisson était à lui. Jasper ne pouvait pas le lui prendre. Il sentit son corps se crisper de colère et quitta rapidement la maison, il fallait qu'il se calme. Il erra longuement dans la forêt. Enfin, il repéra une petite maison perdue au milieu d'un vaste jardin. Curieux, il approcha en silence. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il le vit au travers d'une des fenêtres, Harrisson. Il était en train d'ouvrir un énorme colis. Il en sortit un journal nommé Daily Prophet dont Edward n'avait jamais entendu parlé. Le vampire écarquilla les yeux quand il vit la photo animée du jeune homme en première page et le titre de la une. Il était curieux de connaître les pensées du brun quand il le vit recracher ce qu'il buvait. Il se concentra et très vite, la voix de Harrisson raisonna dans sa tête.

_(Par la barbe de Merlin et tous les chaudrons de Salazar ! Ils sont tombés fous ou quoi ? Fudge et le crapaud rose ont fumés le saule cogneur ! C'est pas possible ! C'est la blague du siècle ! Moi ? Un futur Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Ils sont cinglés ! Faut les envoyer à Sainte Mangouste dans le même service que Lockart ! Je peux même pas utiliser la magie noire à cause de mon héritage. J'ai été obligé d'achever Face de Serpent en lui plantant un poignard dans le cœur et j'ai faillis mourir à cause de la magie noire qui est sortie de son corps ! Si Dray m'avait pas sauvé grâce à sa magie, je serais morts ! 100 000 Galions ! Et bien, ils n'y vont pas de main morte ! Le baiser du détraqueur ! Merlin, Godric, Salazar et tous les autres ! Aidez moi !)_

Il ne comprenait pas grand chose des pensées du brun mais ce dernier avait l'air bouleversé. La situation devait être vraiment grave pour qu'il réagisse ainsi. Il le regarda alors qu'il lisait la suite du journal. Il sentit une vague de colère emplir l'air à la lecture d'un autre article puis, après quelques minutes, Harrisson jeta le journal dans la cheminée. Il bougea le poignet et cria _« Incendio »_, le journal prit aussitôt feu. Edward écarquilla les yeux, il n'était vraiment pas sûr de ce qu'il venait de voir. Le brun sortit un genre de parchemin du colis et le lut attentivement.

Le vampire fronça les sourcils quand il vit le brun sortir une plume, de l'encre et des parchemins. Il continua de regarder le jeune homme jusque tard dans la nuit. Quand ce dernier alla se coucher, il regarda les fenêtres de l'étage pour repérer sa chambre avant de disparaître. Il reviendrait le voir, plus tard. Il était vraiment intrigué par ce jeune homme.

Il courut rapidement jusque chez lui. Dès qu'il passa la porte de la villa, sa famille l'intercepta. Au souvenir de sa réaction face aux paroles de Jasper, il se sentit légèrement honteux. Il avait faillit attaquer son frère, ce n'était pas rien. Il baissa la tête soudain très intéressé par ses chaussures. Jamais il n'y avait eu de tension dans cette famille. Il s'en voulait pour cette réaction violente même s'il était parti avant que ça dégénère. Carlisle prit la parole.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Edward ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je suis perdu, complètement perdu. Le nouveau, Harrisson, je suis totalement obsédé par lui mais ça n'a rien à voir avec l'obsession que j'avais pour Bella. Avec Bella, je devais lutter en permanence pour ne pas la tuer mais lui, je n'ai pas envie de boire son sang et son odeur m'attire et m'apaise. C'est envoutant. J'ai envie de le connaître, le protéger, le voir, le toucher, l'aimer. J'ai même ressenti du désir pour lui. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

Carlisle le regarda un moment. Il était stupéfait. Comment Edward ne pouvait il pas comprendre ce qui se passait ? C'était tellement simple pourtant. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant et reprit la parole.

- En fait, c'est très simple Edward. Tu viens de trouver ton compagnon. Ton vrai compagnon. Bella est ta chanteuse, si tu avais suivi les traditions vampiriques, tu l'aurais éloigné de toi ou vidé puisque son sang est ta drogue.

Edward ouvrit de grands yeux, les mots de son père raisonnèrent dans son esprit. Son compagnon, son âme sœur. C'était vraiment évident. Comment n'avait il pas pu le deviner lui même ? Oui, à bien y réfléchir, le brun était vraiment parfait. Il était la personne qu'il avait toujours attendu. Le peu qu'il avait entrevu de son caractère lui plaisait et son physique était époustouflant. C'était une personne qu'il pourrait voir en égal.

Un large sourire vint fleurir ses lèvres. Peut être serait il enfin heureux ? Il n'allait pas laisser sa chance passer. Il tenterait d'approcher Harrisson dès demain. Il y avait tant de mystères autour de lui. Il voulait tout savoir, tout comprendre. Il regarda sa famille et reprit la parole.

- Je crois qu'il est pas tout à fait humain. J'ai entendu ses pensées et il y a pleins de choses que j'ai pas compris. Je l'ai vu lire un journal nommé Daily Prophet...

- Tu es sûr ? Le coupa Carlisle...

- Certain. Les images bougeaient et il y avait sa photo en première page mais c'était un nom différent. Pas Harrisson Prince mais Harry James Potter.

- C'est incroyable ! S'exclama Carlisle.

Sa famille lui jeta un regard incrédule. Oui, c'était une partie de sa vie dont Carlisle n'avait jamais parlé. Quand il avait vécu en Angleterre et qu'il avait rencontré Albus Dumbledore. Qu'il avait vécu dans le monde magique. C'était juste au moment de la mort des Potter. Le vieux mage blanc lui avait parlé de la guerre, de Voldemort et de la prophétie. Il répondit par un sourire engageant et entreprit d'expliquer ce qu'il savait.

- C'est un sorcier. Je ne sais pas grand chose sur le monde sorcier mais ce que je sais, c'est que Harry James Potter est le héros de la communauté sorcière anglaise. Il est le survivant, l'élu. Celui qui doit vaincre un Mage Noir nommé Voldemort.

- Il l'a vaincu. C'était marqué dans le journal. Il disait aussi qu'il était l'ennemi public numéro 1. Que le ministère l'avait fait condamner au baiser du détraqueur parce qu'il le soupçonne d'être un futur mage noir et qu'une récompense de 100 000 galions est offerte à toute personne qui aidera à sa capture.

- Et bien il va falloir le protéger... Rétorqua le docteur.

Toute la famille hocha la tête, même Rosalie. Elle appréciait déjà le jeune homme même si elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle était pourtant la personne la plus méfiante de la famille. Elle n'accordait que difficilement sa confiance mais ce jeune homme lui plaisait. La manière dont il avait remis Bella à sa place et comment il avait défendu sa famille auprès de cette idiote de Jessica Stanley. Oui, ce jeune homme avait un grand cœur, elle en était sûre. Elle gageait aussi qu'il avait vécu des moments difficiles et espérait connaître son histoire par la suite. Toute la famille discuta un long moment dans le salon et Edward ne put ressortir pour allé observer son compagnon.

Dans son lit, Harry se débattait violemment. Il revivait son dernier été chez les Dursley. Ça avait été le pire de sa vie. Il voyait son oncle qui le battait, la bande de copains de Dudley qui l'avaient coincé dans le tunnel prêt de Privet Drive. La tante Pétunia qui l'insultait. Il avait passé presque un mois dans sa chambre. Il ne sortait que pour allé faire les courses.

Il avait cru que tout s'arrangerait quand Severus et Draco étaient venus le chercher pour finir son été à Square Grimmauld avec ses amis mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Il avait retrouvé Draco avec bonheur mais Ron et Hermione avaient été distant. Il avait bien tenté de discuter avec eux mais ils le fuyaient. Il avait ensuite apprit l'impensable. Ron avait été payé pour être proche de lui.

Le ministère avait versé des fortes sommes d'argents volées dans son propre coffre pour Molly, Ron et Ginny Weasley. Hermione, qui était la petite amie de Ron lui avait tourné le dos pour le suivre. Heureusement, il avait finalement trouvé ses vrais amis. Draco, Luna et Neville étaient devenus sa famille. Les quitter avait été la pire chose qu'il ait eu à faire de sa vie. Il poussa un hurlement et se réveilla en sursaut. Quand il vit sa chambre, l'ambiance chaleureuse, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il se glissa hors de son lit et alla se passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. Il avisa l'heure, 5h30. Il était inutile qu'il retourne se coucher.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était dans sa cuisine à préparer un copieux petit déjeuner. Quand ses pancakes et toasts furent prêt, il se servit une tasse de café et s'installa à sa table. Il prit son temps pour manger, il avait de l'avance de toute façon.

Presque une heure plus tard, il avait terminé son petit déjeuner. Il débarrassa et nettoya de quelques mouvements de main. Merlin qu'il aimait la magie sans baguette. En plus de ne pas être repérable, elle était vraiment utile et lui faisait gagner un temps fou. Il passa rapidement dans sa chambre pour prendre des vêtements propre puis s'engouffra dans sa salle de bain. Une demi heure plus tard, il était lavé et habillé. Il avait depuis longtemps renoncé à se coiffer. Le peigne perdait toujours face à sa chevelure indomptable. Il alla ensuite dans son salon et entreprit de continuer le devoir de botanique qu'il avait commencé la veille.

Vers 7h30, il enfila son blouson de cuir, attrapa son sac de cours et quitta la maison. Il enfourcha sa moto et partit en trombe. Il aimait la vitesse et le vent qui le frappait quand il était sur sa moto. Il avait l'impression de voler, comme quand il était sur son éclair de feu. Le quidditch lui manquait beaucoup. Surtout les matchs contre Draco. C'était une sensation si grisante, la liberté. Il fut rapidement au lycée et se stationna au même emplacement que la veille. Il ôta son casque et descendit de l'engin.

Alors qu'il avançait vers les portes du lycée, il fut intercepté par deux garçons qu'il reconnut comme étant Mike Newton et Tyler Crowley. Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, il aurait dû se douter que ça allait arriver. La plupart des élèves observaient la scène avec intérêt.

- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Lança t-il en soupirant, las.

- Tu vois. T'as fait pleurer ma petite amie hier. Tu t'en ai aussi pris à Bella Swan. Ça mérite une petite correction.

- Pitié pas vous ! C'est pas possible ! Qui lui ai pas passé dessus ?

- De qui tu parles ?

- Bella Swan ! Lequel de vous deux se l'est tapé ? Je dirais que c'est toi Mike mais je peux me planter... Ça voudrait dire que... Oh mais oui... Ta petite amie que tu t'acharnes tant à défendre... Tu l'as trompé avec Bella Swan...

Mike avait pâlit à mesure que Harry parlait. C'était vraiment trop facile. Ces idiots étaient tellement prévisibles. Tyler jetait des regards meurtriers à Mike. Visiblement, il était jaloux. Le brun ne put se retenir plus longtemps et partit dans un fou rire nerveux.

- Ce que vous pouvez être pathétique ! Toi Mike qui veut défendre l'honneur de ta petite amie que tu trompes avec une nana qui se tape des mecs comme elle s'enfile une bouteille d'eau et toi Tyler qui assiste ton pote jusqu'au moment où tu te rends compte qu'il a sauté la nana que tu rêves de te faire depuis des mois. Franchement pitoyable. Bon... Je vous souhaites quand même une bonne journée.

Sur cette réplique, il fonça sur Mike et Tyler pour passer et continua sa route ne prêtant aucune attention à la pagaille qu'il avait créé. Jessica, qui avait tout entendu, c'était précipitée vers Mike et l'avait giflé avant de tourner les talons et de partir en pleurant. Jacob Black, qui avait amené Bella Swan au lycée lui jeta un regard empli de dégoût et la planta sans un mot. Tyler avait laissé tombé Mike sans un mot non plus et un groupe de vampire était vraiment très amusé par la situation.

Cette année allait être mouvementée. Dans l'ombre, trois autres personnes commençaient à vraiment apprécier le brun. Jacob Black, Angela Webber et Éric Yorkie. Ils trouvaient ce nouvel arrivant très intéressant. Harrisson se dirigeait vers la classe de littérature anglaise. Une fois sur place, il s'installa à une place dans le fond et sortit un livre de DCFM dont il avait modifié l'apparence pour qu'il ressemble à un classique moldu.

Il lisait le chapitre sur les boucliers élémentaires quand il sentit qu'une personne prenait place à ses côtés. Il releva la tête et jeta un regard en coin. C'était Rosalie Hales si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Il haussa légèrement les épaules et replongea dans son livre.

- Bonjour. Tu es le nouveau Harrisson Prince... Je suis Rosalie Hales, Ravie de te rencontrer.

Il releva la tête et observa la jeune femme. Elle souriait et avait l'air plutôt honnête. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec la plupart des crétins qui peuplaient cette école. Elle était à part et il sentait qu'il l'appréciait déjà. Elle lui rappelait un peu Draco. Elle était belle et avait l'air assez narcissique. Oui, c'était Dray au féminin. Il lui fit un léger sourire et répondit.

- Bonjour. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer aussi.

À ce moment, les autres élèves pénétrèrent dans la classe et le professeur arriva. Il annonça qu'il allait donner un exposer sur les œuvres de Shakespeare à faire et qu'il voulait que les élèves se mettent en duo.

- Miss Hales, je suppose que vous allez encore refuser de prendre un ou une partenaire...

- Non monsieur... Je vais me mettre avec Harrisson s'il veut bien travailler avec moi.

- Pas de problème Rosalie...

Le professeur écarquilla les yeux. Visiblement, le brun venait de réussir un exploit. Harrisson afficha un petit sourire narquois et fut très vite rejoint par la blonde. Leur duo allait être redoutable dans cette classe. Le cours passa vraiment rapidement.

Quand la cloche sonna, la blonde lui proposa de la rejoindre à la table qu'elle partageait avec ses frères, son fiancé et sa soeur pour le déjeuner. Il accepta et se dirigea vers son cours suivant, deux heures de chimie. Comme pour chaque matière depuis son arrivée, il s'installa dans le fond de la classe et attendit patiemment le début du cours. Une petite brune aux allures de fée et un blond pénétrèrent dans la classe. Ils regardèrent tout le monde et quand ils le repérèrent, ils vinrent vers sa table.

- Bonjour. Je suis Alice Cullen et voici mon fiancé Jasper Hales. Ça t'embête pas si on s'installe avec toi.

- Bonjour. Je suis Harrisson Prince et non, pas de problème, installez vous.

Alors qu'il les regardait s'installer, la vérité le frappa de plein fouet. Il était long à la détente parfois. Il se serait collé des gifles pour ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt. Les Cullen étaient des vampires. C'était pour ça que Jasper avait toujours l'air de souffrir et qu'ils étaient toujours à part des autres. Ils pouvaient l'approcher parce que son sang ne leur faisait pas envi. Leurs yeux étaient topaze, ils ne se nourrissaient donc que du sang des animaux.

Merlin, il lui arrivait toujours des choses incroyables. Il quittait le monde sorcier pour avoir une vie paisible et rencontrait une famille de vampires sympa. Ils firent les expériences demandées sans aucun problème. Après 6 ans de cours de potion avec Snape, la chimie était une vraie partie de rigolade. Pour dire la vérité, c'était même un peu ennuyeux. La clocha sonna, ils notèrent les devoirs que le professeur avait noté au tableau.

- Tu veux manger avec nous ?

- Oui. Je vous suis, Rosalie m'a invité à votre table.

- Et bien. C'est une première. Lança Alice joyeuse.

Ils quittèrent la salle de classe et se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le restaurant du lycée, tous les regards se braquèrent sur eux. Harrisson fut salué par Éric et Angela qu'il salua en retour parce qu'il les trouvait plutôt sympa puis il avança jusqu'à la table des Cullen où il était apparemment très attendu.

- Harrisson, je te présente Emmett, le fiancé de Rosalie et Edward notre frère.

- Bonjour Harrisson et bienvenue à notre table. Emmett avait dit ça avec beaucoup d'entrain.

- Bonjour. Lança Edward timidement.

Les yeux verts de Harrisson scanèrent Edward. Ils analysaient tout. C'était comme si le brun tentait de lire dans son âme. Si le vampire avait pu rougir, alors il aurait certainement eut une magnifique teinte vermeil en cet instant. Le brun eut un sourire satisfait et répondit enfin.

- Salut ! Ravi de vous rencontrer.

Il s'installa aussitôt après et entreprit de manger son déjeuner. Il observa un peu les Cullen. Bien sûr, les vampires ne mangeaient pas mais eux c'était vraiment flagrant. Ils ne touchaient même pas à leur plateau. Ils se contentaient de parler entre eux. S'ils continuaient comme ça, un jour, ils se feraient repérer.

- Vous devriez bouger un peu la nourriture dans vos plateaux. Un jour, les gens verront que vous ne mangez pas si vous continuez à ne pas toucher à vos plateaux comme ça.

- J'en étais sûr ! S'exclama Emmett.

- De quoi ? Interrogea Rosalie.

- Qu'il trouverait rapidement ce que nous sommes. Ce gars est doué. J'vous l'avait dit !

- En tout cas, je crois que nous allons devoir parler. Rétorqua Rosalie.

- Et bien. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez venir chez moi avec vos parents ce soir après les cours. Répondit Harrisson.

- Ok... Disons vers 18h. Ça ira ? Demanda Alice.

- Pas de souci...

Ils finirent le déjeuner et le brun se dirigea vers la classe d'histoire qu'il avait en commun avec Emmett et Jasper. Ils s'installèrent à proximité les uns des autres et discutèrent discrètement pendant le cours. Harry pensa qu'il faudrait qu'il fournisse des parchemins enchantés à tous. Ce serait plus simple pour communiquer entre eux pendant les cours et même en dehors. Il avait l'habitude de communiquer de cette façon avec Neville, Luna et Draco. La fin de la journée se déroula très rapidement. Dès que les cours furent finis, Harry partit rapidement du lycée, comme la veille.

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre s'arrête ici, la suite la semaine prochaine, n'oubliez pas les reviews.**

**À bientôt, **

**MagaliHP et Cléo McPhee.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le chapitre 3 de cette histoire, sa vous plait toujours ? Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, je n'ai pas put répondre à tout le monde, je suis désoler, j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plairas.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 3**

Il lui fallut 5 à 10 minutes pour regagner sa maison. Comme la veille, il prit une douche et enfila son jogging de serpentard. Cette fois ci, il ne travailla pas sur ses cours. Il n'en avait pas envie. Il alla dans sa salle d'entraînement au grenier. Il avait besoin de faire un duel. Il fallait qu'il se dépense et qu'il se vide la tête. Il enchanta un mannequin qui lui jetait des sorts et aussitôt, il esquiva et répliqua. Il était rapide, gracieux. Le niveau du mannequin augmentait à mesure qu'il esquivait, répliquait ou bloquait. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et le déconcentra. Il reçut un sort de découpe sur le flanc gauche et poussa un juron. Il fit disparaître le mannequin et regagna l'étage du dessous. Il cria d'en haut de l'escalier.

- Vous pouvez entrer ! J'arrive.

Alors que la porte s'ouvrait, il pénétra dans sa salle de bain. Il allait à l'armoire à pharmacie, prit un baume contre les plaies, en mit une couche épaisse sur son entaille et se fit un sort de bandage. Il se lança un sort de rafraichissement, changea de Tee-shirt et descendit accueillir ses visiteurs. Dès qu'il fut dans le couloir, un homme blond arriva vers lui souriant et lui tendit la main.

- Bonjour, je suis Carlisle Cullen et voici ma femme Esmé.

- Harrisson Prince. Répondit le brun en lui serrant la main et en répondant à l'étreinte d'Esmé.

La femme était apparemment aimante et assez tactile. Ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Lui même était assez tactile depuis qu'il avait reçu son héritage magique. Il les guida ensuite vers le salon et les invita à s'asseoir. Ils obtempérèrent alors qu'il prenait une petite bouteille d'eau qu'il but d'une traite. Son entraînement lui avait donné soif. Il prit place sur le sol, comme il aimait à le faire et prit la parole.

- Bon. Puisque je sais que vous êtes des vampires et que vous vous nourrissez uniquement de sang animal. Je crois que je me dois d'être aussi honnête avec vous. Ce que je vais dire ne doit pas sortir de ces murs. C'est ma vie qui est en jeu.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Ils savaient garder un secret et ne trahiraient pas celui du jeune homme.

- Je suis Harry James Potter. Je suis né le 31 juillet 1980 en Angleterre de Lily Potter, née Evans et James Potter. Je suis un sorcier mais pas que ça... Bref, les 15 premiers mois de ma vie, j'étais heureux. J'avais des parents qui m'aimaient, deux parrains qui me gâtaient trop et un homme très ronchon que j'appelais tonton Sevy dans ma vie. Seulement, le 31 octobre 1981, tout à changé. Un mage noir nommé Voldemort faisait régner la terreur dans notre monde. Un jour, un de ses adeptes lui a rapporté un morceaux de prophétie qui annonçait sa chute. Il a décidé que la prophétie parlait de lui et moi. Mes parents et moi étions protégé par un sortilège puissant qui empêchait à quiconque de savoir où nous vivions. Seulement, la personne qui détenait le secret les a trahis. Voldemort est venu chez nous. Il a tué mon père, puis ma mère. Quand il m'a jeté la malédiction mortelle, le sort à rebondit et l'a réduit à l'état d'âme errante. Moi, je gardais une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, j'étais un orphelin et j'étais devenu le héros de tout un peuple.

Il fit une courte pause pour être sûr qu'ils avaient tous suivis. C'était toujours un peu difficile de parler de la guerre pour lui. Surtout de la mort de ses parents et de son enfance bafouée. Ils hochèrent la tête et il reprit son récit.

-Après ce drame, quelqu'un est venu me chercher dans les décombres du manoir de mes parents et on m'a déposer devant la porte de la maison de la soeur de ma mère. Pétunia Dursley née Evans. Elle était mariée à Vernon Dursley et ils avaient un fils de mon âge, Dudley. Le monde sorcier pensait que j'avais une vie heureuse mais ils se trompaient tous. Jusqu'à mes onze ans, je croyais que mes parents étaient des alcooliques qui étaient morts dans un accident de voiture parce que mon père était ivre au volant. J'ai détesté mon père pour ça. Je dormais dans un placard, j'y restais enfermé des jours, des semaines parfois. J'étais battu, affamé, je faisais le ménage, préparait les repas auxquels je n'avais pas le droit de goûter et pas mal d'autre chose. Jusqu'à mon entrée à l'école primaire, je croyais que mon prénom était gamin ou le monstre. Puis, le jour de mes 11 ans, j'ai reçu une lettre curieuse, apportée par un hibou. Elle était adressée à Harry Potter, dans le placard sous l'escalier, 4 Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey. Quelques jours plus tard, un homme gigantesque, qui était en fait un demi géant est apparut et il m'a expliqué qui j'étais, il m'a raconté ce qui était arrivé à ma famille. Bref, 1 mois plus tard, j'entrais à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie.

Il prit une nouvelle pause et fit venir à lui une canette de jus d'orange. Il en but quelques gorgées et reprit son histoire.

- J'ai fait aussitôt la connaissance de Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Ils étaient mes meilleurs amis et on a vécu plein de choses ensemble. Ron et moi avons sauvé Hermione de l'attaque d'un troll des montagnes adultes le soir d'halloween. C'était juste grandiose. Ron a réussi à jeter un sort de lévitation sur la masse du troll et l'a assommé avec. Ensuite, on a empêché la pierre philosophale d'être volée par un des professeur qui voulait aider Voldemort à récupérer son corps. Durant l'été, je suis retourné chez les Dursley. J'avais ma chambre mais mon oncle m'y a enfermé en mettant mes affaires de sorcellerie sous clef. Il y avait des barreaux à ma fenêtre et une trappe à la porte de ma chambre pour me glisser de la nourriture.

La nuit de mon anniversaire, mon ami Ron, qui s'inquiétait de pas avoir de nouvelles est venu me chercher avec deux de ses frères aînés. Ils avaient volé la voiture que leur père avait trafiqué pour qu'elle vole. Ils ont réussi à briser les barreaux de la fenêtre, ont récupéré mes affaires et on est parti. Mais, l'année scolaire qui a suivit à encore été mouvementée. Déjà, j'ai appris que je parlais le fourchelangue, la langue des serpents et ensuite, j'ai dû tuer un basilic de 20 mètres avec une épée en fin d'année. Puis, une fois de plus, on m'a réexpédié chez les Dursley.

Un soir, pendant l'été, la soeur de mon oncle est venue. Elle a commencé à m'insulter et insulté mes parents. Je me suis mit en colère et j'ai eu un excès de magie primaire. Je l'ai gonflé comme un ballon. Elle c'est envolée par la fenêtre et a volé dans le quartier comme une montgolfière, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie et je me suis enfuis. La troisième année à été une des plus calme. Même si j'ai été obligé de faire face à des détraqueurs, j'ai revu Rémus, mon parrain de coeur et Sirius, mon vrai parrain. Sirius avait été condamné pour avoir trahis mes parents mais il était innocent. Le coupable à réussi à s'enfuir et Sirius à dû partir en cavale. Du coup, j'ai encore été obligé de retourner chez les Dursley.

La quatrième année a été un cauchemar. Je me suis retrouvé embarqué dans un tournoi appelé, le tournoi des trois sorciers. J'ai dû combattre un dragon, nager une heure sous l'eau et traverser un labyrinthe piégé. On était deux champions à Poudlard, on est arrivé ensemble au trophée. On a décidé de le prendre ensemble pour être déclaré tous les deux gagnants. Seulement, le trophée était un portoloin. On a transporté dans un cimetière. Dès qu'on est arrivé, Cédric a été tué et j'ai été attaché à une pierre tombale. On c'est servit de mon sang pour que Voldemort revienne à la vie.

Heureusement, il a voulu un vrai duel sorcier avant de me tuer. Grâce à une connexion entre nos deux baguettes, j'ai pu m'enfuir et ramener le corps de Cédric à Poudlard. J'ai annoncé que Voldemort était de retour et je me suis évanouis. J'ai de nouveau été envoyé chez les Dursley. Ma cinquième année a été la plus dure. La presse et le ministère ce sont acharnés. Ils disaient que je mentais, que j'étais fou, que j'avais tué Cédric.

La sous secrétaire d'état Dolores Ombrage a été envoyé à Poudlard pour enseigner. Elle m'a donné des retenues ou je devais écrire avec des plumes spéciales _«je ne dois pas dire de mensonges »_. Ça écrivait avec mon sang et la phrase s'inscrivait sur ma main. En parallèle, Voldemort m'envoyait des images de ses actions. Je voyais les raids de mangemorts, les tortures, les meurtres, les viols. C'était horrible. En fin d'année, il m'a envoyé une fausse vision. Il était au ministère et torturait mon parrain. Sirius était ma seule famille, j'ai voulu allé le sauver. Seulement, quand je suis arrivé, Sirius n'était pas là et des mangemorts attendaient. Il y avait une prophétie à mon nom.

Elle parlait de Voldemort et moi. J'étais le seul à pouvoir la prendre donc, il voulait que je la prenne et que je la donne aux mangemorts. La prophétie a été brisée, des alliés sont arrivés pour nous défendre, mon parrain était parmi eux. Ce soir là, j'ai vu Sirius mourir et à notre retour à Poudlard, j'ai pris connaissance de la prophétie qui scellait mon destin.

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche. Né de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié... Il naîtra lorsque mourra le septième mois et le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal... mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre..Car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survis. Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois._

Cet été là, on m'a renvoyé chez les Dursley. Quand ma famille a su que mon parrain été mort, ils en ont profité. J'ai vécu un mois d'enfer. Puis, à mes 16 ans, j'ai reçu mon héritage magique et j'ai été transporté dans un lieu sécurisé. J'ai appris que j'étais un Angelune, c'est à peu de chose prêt un ange mais on va dire que mes ailes ne sont pas blanches mais argentées et que mes pouvoirs sont très différents aussi. Pendant le mois d'été qui restait et toute l'année scolaire, je me suis entraîné pendant des jours et des nuits entières.

Comme je ne pouvais pas utiliser la magie noire, j'ai appris le combat à l'épée, à la dague, à l'arc, les arts martiaux et d'autres choses. J'ai aussi apprit la magie défensive, élémentaire, la médicomagie, les potions etc etc….

Quand la fin de la sixième année est arrivée, Voldemort a attaqué Poudlard. Mes deux meilleurs amis m'avaient tourné le dos mais trois autres amis se sont battus à mes côtés. Ils ont été mes protecteurs durant toute la bataille. Après deux jours de combats, j'ai réussi à achever Voldemort d'un coup de poignard dans le coeur et la magie noire qu'il avait en lui m'a attaqué. J'ai faillis mourir, j'ai été plongé dans un coma très profond et un de mes amis, de mes protecteurs m'a sauvé grâce à sa magie et son héritage.

Le ministère de la magie et certains de mes alliés m'ont trahis et j'ai été obligé de fuir le pays. Maintenant, je suis considéré ennemi public numéro 1 et j'ai été condamné au baiser du détraqueur...

Suite à sa dernière phrase, il eut un frisson de dégoût. Penser au fait qu'on en voulait à son âme n'avait rien de réjouissant. Ce fut Rosalie qui posa la question que tous avaient sur le bout de leurs lèvres.

- C'est quoi le baiser du détraqueur ?

- Les détraqueurs sont des créatures qui se nourrissent de la peur et de la misère. À leur contact, on revit les pire moments de notre vie en boucle. On a l'impression qu'on ne connaitra plus jamais le bonheur. Après un moment, on devient fou. Ils gardent la prison d'Azkaban, c'est la prison sorcière. Leur capacité spéciale est appelée Baiser du Détraqueur. Ils absorbent l'âme du condamné laissant derrière eux une enveloppe vide. C'est horrible. La personne vit encore mais elle est juste une coquille vide et bien sûr, c'est irréversible.

- Tu dis qu'un ami à toi t'as sauvé quand tu étais entre la vie et la mort. Ça veut dire quoi ? Interrogea Jasper...

- En fait ma condition d'Angelune, fait de moi un être d'une pureté rare. Je suis plus pur encore que les licornes. Le contact avec une forte dose de magie noire agit comme un poison qui me ronge et me tue...

Comme Voldemort en avait une quantité démentielle, je suis tombé dans le coma et je n'avais plus que deux jours à vivre... Seulement, Draco, mon frère de cœur est un Veela mais un Veela de type supérieur. Sa magie pouvait extraire toute trace de magie noire en moi mais la manière dont devait se dérouler le rituel était particulière. La médicomage m'a sorti de mon coma et on a parlé du rituel. Si je souhaitais le faire ou pas...

Il y eut une courte pause. Ils étaient tous plongés dans leurs pensées. Harry revoyait le rituel avec Draco. À cette époque, il n'avait jamais eu de relations sexuelles et remerciait le blond d'avoir été si doux avec lui. Jamais il n'oublierait sa première fois. Ce fut la voix de Alice qui le tira de ses pensées.

- C'est quoi les veelas ? Et ce rituel spécial ?

Il ferma les yeux, poussa un long soupir et reprit la parole.

- Les Veelas sont des créatures d'amours. Ils ne vivent que pour ça. Ils sont perpétuellement à la recherche de leur compagnon et quand ils trouvent leur âme sœur, ils ne se quittent plus. Le Veela aime et protège son compagnon. Ce dernier devient le centre de son univers. Les Veelas supérieurs sont un peu les anges de la race. Ils ont une magie puissante qui purifie tout. Avec le mal que j'avais en moi, le seul moyen était de pratiquer un rituel de magie grise nommée _« magie de l'union »_. Nous devions avoir une confiance inébranlable l'un envers l'autre et nourrir une affection profonde. Ces deux conditions étant réunies, la dernière étape était l'union. Donc, un rapport sexuel durant lequel le Veela relâche sa magie. La magie s'infiltre en moi et au moment de l'orgasme, le mal en moi est aspiré par le Veela qui le prend en lui avant que sa magie ne le détruise.

- Ça ne t'as pas posé de problèmes de faire ça ? Interrogea Jasper.

- Et bien... Je me savais homosexuel depuis longtemps déjà mais je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'expérimenter quoi que ce soit. Quand on a un mage noir aux fesses, on a pas le temps de penser à la sexualité et tout le reste. Je voulais vivre et connaître l'amour. Je ne voulais pas mourir à 17 ans à peine. Puis, j'avais confiance en Draco et je savais que jamais il ne me blesserait. Du coup, j'ai accepté.

Alice, qui voulait savoir si Edward aurait ses chances décida de poser une question franche et directe à Harrisson.

- Si un vampire te disait que tu es son compagnon. Tu dirais quoi ?

- Et bien ça ne me dérangerai pas. Grâce à ma condition, je ne serai pas obligé de devenir Vampire moi même. Je serai ce qu'on appel un _« Calice »_. Savez vous ce que c'est ?

Ils secouèrent négativement leurs têtes et le brun reprit son explication.

- Le Calice est le compagnon du vampire. Le vampire boit le sang de son calice pour se nourrir. Il protège et aime son calice. En échange, le calice donne volontairement son sang et accepte la protection et l'amour de son vampire. Quand le lien est forgé, le calice acquiert un appétit féroce qui lui permet de régénérer rapidement son sang et il devient immortel comme son vampire même si contrairement au vampire, il peut mourir d'un accident ou autre. Ceci dit, si ça m'arrivait, je crois que j'aimerai d'abord apprendre à connaître le vampire avant de me lier. Après tout c'est un lien d'éternité.

Edward s'engouffra aussitôt dans la brèche. Harrisson arbora un sourire en coin. Il avait sentit que le vampire le voyait comme son âme sœur et ne le repousserait pas.

- Comment se forme le lien Vampire / Calice ?

- C'est assez simple. En premier lieu, le calice boit le sang de son vampire, puis le vampire boit celui de son calice. Après ça, le calice sombre dans un coma magique de deux jours durant lequel son organisme se modifie. Les créatures magiques comme moi acquiert la possibilité d'enfanter en plus de la régénération sanguine accrue. Au réveil du calice, la dernière étape est l'union. Un rapport sexuel pour parler plus clairement. Une fois l'union accomplie, ce qui les unis est indestructible et ils développent des pouvoirs en commun en plus d'être inséparables.

- Mais tu es un homme. Tu ne peux pas avoir d'enfants. Lança Rosalie.

- Je suis avant tout une créature magique et les créatures magiques peuvent enfanter qu'elles soient mâles ou femelles. Donc, je pourrai tomber enceint et mettre au monde un demi vampire sans problème.

- Et tu aimerai avoir des enfants ? Interrogea Esmé qui avait toujours rêvé d'avoir des petits enfants à choyer.

- Bien sûr. Je n'ai jamais eu de famille, je n'ai pas eu non plus une enfance heureuse. J'aimerai avoir des enfants que je pourrai choyer et aimer. Si vous voulez je peux vous prêter des livres sur les Angelunes comme moi et les vampires et calices.

- Ce serait formidable... Rétorqua Alice joyeuse.

D'un mouvement de la main, le brun fit venir à lui une dizaine de livres qu'il donna au groupe. L'heure avait tourné à une vitesse affolante et la nuit était déjà bien installée. La famille prit congé et le brun leur souhaita une bonne soirée. Ils allaient sûrement lire les livre durant la nuit. Il savait que les vampires ne dormaient pas. Au moment où Edward allait passer la porte, il lança malicieusement.

- Tu devrais rester. Ça t'éviterais de revenir plus tard et de te glisser en douce dans ma chambre pendant que je dors. De cette façon, si je suis réveillé par un cauchemar, je ne te tuerai pas par réflexes.

Alice émit un rire cristallin alors que Edward baissait la tête soudainement très intéressé par ses chaussures. Le brun posa une main sur épaule et le vampire releva la tête. Il se sentit aspiré par les prunelles vertes de son vis à vis.

- J'ai compris que tu me voyais comme ton compagnon à la seconde où je t'ai vu quand je suis venu manger à votre table. Comme je l'ai dit, je ne vais pas te rejeter. Alors cesses de paniquer et apprenons à nous connaître.

Le vampire hocha la tête en réponse et monta à la suite de Harry. Le brun ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et l'invita à y entrer. Edward regarda partout autour de lui. La pièce était plutôt bien décorée selon lui. Il repéra quelques photos accrochées au mur et les regarda attentivement. Une d'elles représentait Harry devant un immense château, il avait un balai sous le bras et une petite balle ailée dans l'autre, il portait des lunettes rondes, il souriait. Une autre montrait le brun en plein fou rire alors qu'il se chamaillait avec un blond. Il était à califourchon sur le jeune homme et le chatouillait. Le blond était d'une beauté irréelle et Edward se sentit un peu jaloux sans trop savoir pourquoi. La voix du sorcier le sortit de ses pensées.

- C'est Draco, celui qui m'a sauvé quand j'avais trop de magie noire en moi. Tu n'as pas à être jaloux, Dray est un grand frère pour moi. Même si nous avons été obligé d'accomplir une union pour me sauver, c'est la seule et unique fois que nous avons eu quelque chose sur ce plan là et ça ne se reproduira pas. Sauf si je devais une fois de plus être contaminé par magie noire ce qui j'espère n'arrivera jamais. Ça fait un mal de chien.

Bien qu'il ne réponde pas, Edward avait compris ce que Harry venait de lui dire. S'ils devaient être ensemble, alors le brun serait fidèle et ne le trahirait pas. Il repensa au moment où il avait vu le sorcier sur sa moto la veille. Il avait été hypnotisé par sa beauté et quand il avait entre aperçu son caractère, il était définitivement tombé sous le charme de ce brun à la langue bien pendue. Après la trahison de Bella, il c'était promis de ne pas retomber amoureux, de ne plus s'attacher à quelqu'un et pourtant, Harry avait fait tomber toutes ses barrières. Quand il sortit de ses pensées, il vit que le brun portait uniquement un boxer noir et qu'il était assis sur son lit à regarder un vieil album photo.

Hésitant, Edward vit s'installer aux côtés de son compagnon. Harry vint se blottir contre lui et commença à lui montrer les photos de l'album. Les premières étaient des photos de ses parents à l'époque de Poudlard et des maraudeurs. Il y avait des photos du mariage de James et Lily, des photos de Harry à la naissance avec ses parents. Ensuite, aucune photo de l'enfance du brun.

Puis, à partir de ses 11 ans, il y avait de nouveau des photos. Beaucoup avec Hermione et les Weasley jusqu'à la fin de la quatrième année. Ensuite, il était tout le temps avec Neville et Luna. En sixième année vinrent s'ajouter Draco et Severus. Il était souriant sur la plupart d'entre elles. Pourtant, on pouvait voir une pointe de mélancolie dans son regard. Quand ils eurent terminés de regarder les photos, Edward déposa un baiser dans sa chevelure rebelle et prit la parole.

- Tu veux bien me parler des Angelunes ? Comment tu as apprit que tu en étais un, ce qu'ils sont exactement...

- D'accord mais après ça tu me raconteras aussi ton histoire.

Le vampire répondit d'un hochement de tête. Harry lui, tentait de rassembler ses souvenirs.

_L'anniversaire le plus important dans la vie d'un sorcier est celui de ses 16 ans. C'est là qu'il reçoit la totalité de son capital magique et aussi son héritage s'il en a un. Je ne savais rien de tout ça. Mon mentor, Albus Dumbledore, m'avait volontairement laissé dans l'ignorance des coutumes sorcières. Il s'amusait à me donner les informations sur ma vie au compte goute. Je pense que c'était sa manière à lui de garder un pouvoir sur moi. Personne n'avait prit le temps de m'expliquer tout ça. Mon parrain était mort trop tôt pour avoir le temps de m'en parler, Rémus était en mission pour l'ordre du phénix tout le temps et ma famille ne savait rien et ne voulait rien savoir puisqu'ils détestaient mon monde et ce qui s'y rapportait._

_Après la mort de mon parrain, mon mentor m'a renvoyé chez mes tuteurs malgré mes suppliques pour ne pas y retourner. J'étais si peu nourrit chez eux que ma croissance c'était arrêté. Je mesurai à peine 1m65, j'étais chétif, je portais des lunettes rondes horribles. Puis, chez les Dursley j'étais séquestré, battu. On me forçait à préparer les repas, faire le ménage, entretenir le jardin. Mes douches étaient chronométrées. C'était l'enfer. Cet été là, mon enfer a commencé dès mon arrivée. Mon oncle m'a battu à coup de poings, de pieds, de ceintures et autre puis m'a jeté dans ma chambre inconscient. J'avais des fractures, des plaies, des brûlures. J'étais étendu sur le parquet, je baignais dans mon sang. Je suis resté inconscient cinq jours. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans mon lit, on avait nettoyé ma chambre, on m'avait soigné et moi, je me demandais qui était mon ange gardien. La nuit, on me glissait des repas consistants et des choses nécessaires à ma survit. À partir de ce moment là, ma magie c'est renforcée et j'ai commencé à me modifier physiquement. _

_Je grandissais, je m'étoffais et ma magie pulsait autour de moi. C'était impressionnant. J'avais une force brute, mon regard se faisait plus intense et je commençais à ne plus avoir besoin de mes lunettes. Une semaine avant mon anniversaire, mon oncle est rentré ivre, il est venu dans ma chambre et m'a battu et insulté. J'étais selon lui la source de tout ce qui arrivait de mal dans sa vie. Il m'a laissé à demi mort. Là, mon cousin est entré dans ma chambre. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il allait en profiter pour me battre davantage puis, il est tombé à genou devant moi, m'a prit dans ses bras, il pleurait, me suppliait de ne pas l'abandonner. Il m'a déposé sur mon lit et m'a lavé et soigné avec douceur. Il est venu plusieurs fois par jour pour me nourrir, changer mes pansements et autre après ce jour._

_Le 30 juillet, j'ai été atteint d'une curieuse maladie. J'avais de la fièvre, je toussais, je vomissais du sang et j'avais mal dans tout le corps. Mon cousin avait peur. Il pensait que mes plaies c'étaient infectées et que j'avais un empoisonnement du sang ou quelque chose comme ça. Il a réussi à faire venir ma chouette Hedwige et a écrit un appel au secours. Après ça, les heures ont défilé. Puis, à minuit, j'ai ressenti une douleur fulgurante. J'avais l'impression qu'on me broyais les os de l'intérieur. J'avais mal sous les omoplates, comme si on me découpait la peau avec un couteau. Quand le douzième coup de minuit a sonné, j'ai hurlé à plein poumons et deux ailes argentés sont sorties de mon dos. Je flottais au dessus du sol et j'étais entouré d'un halo gris et brumeux. Mon oncle est venu pour me battre mais quand il m'a vu, il a hurlé de peur, a prit mon cousin et ma tante et ils ont fuis la maison._

_Une heure plus tard, Draco et Severus arrivaient. Ils m'ont pris avec eux et m'ont mené vers un endroit sécurisé. Là, j'ai appris ce que j'étais, un Angelune et on a commencé à m'entraîner. Les Angelunes sont appelés aussi Fils de La Lune. Leur magie est en rapport avec les cycles lunaires et ils sont proches des êtres ténébreux tels que les vampires, les centaures, les sombrals, Le Veelas, les lycans. C'est pour ça qu'on les penses sombres. Ils ne le sont pas. Nous sommes des êtres d'une pureté hors norme. Les licornes sont des êtres impurs à côté de nous. Notre magie est blanche, elle soigne, purifie, apaise. Nous sommes l'essence même de la magie et du monde magique. Sans nous, la magie disparaît._

_Avec ma nouvelle condition et le combat que je devais mener, j'ai été obligé de subir un entraînement intensif. Je ne pouvais pas utiliser de sorts sombres et donc la malédiction mortelle. Je devais trouver un autre moyen pour vaincre Voldemort. La bataille finale a été terrible. Après deux jours de combats, j'ai réussi à planter mon poignard dans le cœur de Tom Riddle. Là, la magie noire contenue dans son corps c'est attaquée à la seule source de vie proche, moi. J'ai été empoisonné. C'était une douleur atroce. Cette impression qu'on m'arrachait chaque organe, qu'on broyait mes os, que ma tête allait exploser, que plus jamais je ne vivrai le bonheur. Je délirai tellement la douleur était horrible. Draco a proposé le rituel et j'ai accepté._

_Quand j'ai été guérit, Draco m'a expliqué que les Angelunes avaient des âmes sœurs. Que je devais trouver la mienne et me lier à elle avant mon 18ème anniversaire sinon je tomberai malade et commencerai à mourir. Le ministre de la magie c'est acharné contre moi. Ils ont voulu me faire arrêter. Luna, Neville, Draco et Severus m'ont évacué de Poudlard avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. J'ai pris une mappemonde et j'ai concentré ma magie dessus. C'est le nom de Forks qui c'est éclairé. J'ai décidé de venir ici. Je savais que mon âme soeur y était._

Edward était silencieux. Il avait écouté attentivement Harry et son histoire le touchait. Puis, il y avait quelque chose d'important. Le brun le voyait lui aussi comme son âme sœur. Seulement, s'ils ne se liaient pas avant les 18 ans du sorcier, ce dernier mourrait. Il était hors de question que Edward le laisse mourir. Il avait mis tellement de temps à trouver son âme sœur. Maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin vivre heureux, il ne laisserait pas passer sa chance. Il plongea son regard dans celui du brun et se lança dans le récit de son histoire.

_Mon vrai nom est Edward Anthony Masen, je suis né en 1901 à Chicago. Mon père est mort de l'épidémie de grippe espagnole qui a frappé la ville en 1918. Ma mère et moi sommes tombés malade à notre tour. Quand elle était mourante, elle a supplié mon médecin de me sauver. Elle sentait qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Quand elle a rendu son dernier souffle, Carlisle a exaucé son voeux._

_Il m'a sorti du dispensaire et m'a transformé. La douleur était horrible. Quand je me suis réveillé trois jours plus tard, j'étais un vampire. Au départ, j'ai suivi l'éducation de Carlisle. Je me nourrissais du sang des animaux et tout allait bien. Puis, j'ai eu ma rébellions. Je me suis enfuis. Je me suis nourrit de sang humain. Je pensais que ce n'était rien parce que je ne m'attaquais qu'à des criminels. Je suis télépathe, je lisais dans les pensées et quand je repérais une personne malsaine, je l'attaquais. _

_Après un moment, j'ai été dégouté et je suis revenu auprès de Carlisle et Esmé. Ils m'ont accueillis à bras ouverts. Puis, nous avons trouvé Rosalie et Carlisle a fait d'elle une des notre. Il pensait qu'elle serait une compagne parfaite pour moi mais je ne l'ai jamais vu autrement que comme une sœur. Puis, elle a trouvé Emmett mourant, il avait été attaqué par un ours. Elle l'a amené à Carlisle qui l'a transformé. Finalement, un matin Alice et Jasper sont apparus._

_Il y a deux ans, Bella Swan est arrivée en ville. Son sang m'attirait, j'étais obsédé. D'autant que je ne pouvais pas lire dans ses pensées. C'était troublant. J'ai commencé à la suivre pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Seulement, je devais luter pour ne pas la vider de son sang quand j'étais prêt d'elle. Carlisle m'a expliqué qu'elle était ma chanteuse et que je devais m'éloigner d'elle. Je n'ai pas voulu écouter. Je croyais qu'elle était ma compagne. Nous avons dû la protéger d'un vampire nommé James, elle a faillit mourir. Elle voulait que je fasse d'elle une des notre pour que ce problème n'arrive plus mais je refusais. Je pensais que les vampires n'avaient plus d'âmes. Maintenant, je sais que c'est faux._

_Il y a un mois environ, je revenais de la chasse. J'avais pris la décision d'accéder à sa demande à condition qu'elle m'épouse. Je suis allé chercher de quoi lui faire un petit déjeuner au lit. J'étais heureux, je flottais sur un petit nuage. Quand je suis arrivé dans sa chambre, j'ai été frappé par une odeur de sexe. Là, j'ai vu qu'elle était au lit avec Jacob Black. Il est lycan, il fait parti de la meute de loups de la réserve Quilleute. J'ai lâché ce que je tenais et je me suis enfuis. _

_Après ça, j'ai déprimé. Je ne voulais voir personne. Je ne voulais plus jamais me lier à qui que ce soit. Puis, quand je t'ai aperçu, j'ai été comme aspiré. Tu es devenu le centre de mon univers. Je voulais tout connaître de toi. Bref, le reste tu le sais. Carlisle m'a dit que je venais de trouver mon vrai compagnon._

Le silence tomba quelques instants. Ils analysaient tout deux ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre sur l'autre. Harry appréciait beaucoup le vampire pour le moment mais il ne voulait pas non plus s'emballer. Quand à Edward, ce qu'il avait apprit sur Harry l'avait fait l'aimer davantage. Ce fut le brun qui prit la parole.

- Je pense que c'est un bon début. Maintenant, il est déjà une heure du matin. Je vais essayé de dormir un peu. Par contre, il est possible que je fasse un cauchemar et si c'est le cas, il me faudra un peu de temps pour me reconnecter à la réalité quand je me réveillerai.

Le vampire hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Harry se glissa sous ses couvertures et s'endormit presque aussitôt. De son côté, Edward le regarda dormir. Il était beau dans son sommeil. Tous les traits de son visage étaient détendus. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais vécu les horreurs qu'il avait raconté un peu plus tôt. Il prenait plus de plaisir à l'observer qu'il n'en avait jamais eu à observer Bella Swan. La jeune fille lui semblait bien fade maintenant. Les heures défilèrent et vers 5h30, le brun commença à s'agiter. Edward ne put s'empêcher d'entrer dans son esprit. Il voulait savoir.

_Parc de Poudlard, la bataille finale faisait rage. Harry se battait comme un diable. Il était un guerrier puissant. Les corps tombaient sur son passage. Il ne prêtait aucune attention à ses alliés qui tombaient. Il avançait vers son destin. Vers Voldemort. Il lui fallut presque quatre heures pour se retrouver face au mage noir._

_- Bonsoir Harry... Je vois que le vieux fou t'as bien dressé mais tu es trop faible Harry. Ce soir, tu vas mourir Harry._

_- Tom, quel déplaisir de te revoir. Tu dis que je vais mourir ? Qui te dis que je ne vais pas accomplir la prophétie et te réduire à néant. Tu es pitoyable Tom Riddle..._

_Le mage noir fut envahi par la colère et envoya une volée de sorts vers Harry qui esquiva sans problème. Les heures défilaient. Les deux combattants ne faiblissaient pas. Le brun avait prit plusieurs sortilèges vicieux dont des Doloris. Puis, vint le moment du coup final. Le survivant poussa un cri de guerre et se jeta vers l'avant. Il planta un poignard dans le coeur du mage noir qui s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant. Une brume noire compact sortit du corps de Voldemort et s'infiltra en Harry. Le brun hurla de douleur et s'effondra sur le sol, il haletait. Son corps tremblait. Il sombra dans l'inconscience alors que les battements de son cœur faiblissaient. _

Harry se redressa et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Il se frotta les yeux et regarda autour de lui, perdu. Puis, il se rappela la soirée avec les Cullen et la présence d'Edward à ses côtés. Quand le vampire ouvrit les bras, il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et s'y jeta. Il lui fallut une dizaine de minutes pour se calmer. Quand enfin ses tremblements cessèrent, il se leva, prit des vêtements propre et s'engouffra dans sa salle de bain. Il en sortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, lavé et habillé. Il n'avait pas dit un mot. C'était toujours comme ça après un cauchemar, même Draco n'arrivait pas à le faire parler.

Il fit signe au vampire de le suivre et ils se rendirent au salon pour que Harry puisse prendre son petit déjeuner. Le brun prépara le tout de quelques mouvements du poignet sous le regard attentif d'Edward. Il mangea dans le silence total. Il n'était jamais très bavard le matin. Surtout quand il n'avait pas encore avalé son premier café. Il remercia intérieurement le vampire de respecter son besoin de silence. Quand il eut terminé, il débarrassa le tout magiquement et regarda l'heure. Il devait partir dans une demi heure.

- Que veux tu faire Edward ? Tu veux qu'on aille au Lycée ensemble ou tu retournes prêt de ta famille et tu vas au lycée avec eux ?

- Ça ne te dérangerai pas d'arriver avec moi ?

- Pas du tout.

- Et... Si on se lie. Tu voudras qu'on s'affiche toi et moi ?

- Et toi ? Moi je me sais homosexuel depuis longtemps. Je ne me suis jamais caché. Donc m'afficher avec toi ne me poserai aucun problème.

- Tant mieux. Parce que si on est ensemble, j'aurai envie de crier au monde entier à quel point je t'aime.

Harry fut touché par la réponse du vampire même s'il n'en montra rien. Il rassembla ses affaires de cours, prit deux casques et Edward et lui sortirent de la maison. Ils montèrent sur la moto du brun qui démarra en trombe. Le vampire n'était pas trop rassuré au départ. Il avait toujours aimé les grosses voitures et la vitesse mais ne connaissait pas trop les motos. Le jeune sorcier roulait vite mais il dû très vite s'avouer qu'il contrôlait parfaitement son engin. Quand ils arrivèrent sur le parking du lycée, tous les regards se braquèrent sur eux. N'y prêtant aucune attention, ils descendirent de moto et ôtèrent leurs casques.

- Salut Harrisson... Lancèrent Angela et Éric. Tu vas bien ?

- Salut les amoureux. Oui, je vais très bien et vous ?

- Super ! S'exclama Angela. On se voit en cours ?

- Pas de problème.

Le couple s'éloigna et Edward et Harry se dirigèrent vers le reste de fratrie Cullen. Rosalie et Alice enlacèrent chaleureusement le brun alors que Emmett et Jasper lui donnaient des poignées de mains viriles. Ils discutèrent longuement. Les vampires avaient lu les livres que le jeune homme leur avait prêté et lui posaient des questions auxquelles il répondait avec plaisir. Les autres élèves regardaient la scène interloqués. Le brun avait l'air sociable comme ça. La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours raisonna. Harry consulta son emploi du temps et il vit qu'il commençait par un cours de Trigonométrie. Il soupira et prit le chemin de la classe avec Alice et Jasper qui avaient le même cours que lui.

Quand ils furent dans la classe, ils s'installèrent au fond et Angela et Éric prirent place devant eux. Le professeur arriva, salua les élèves et débuta son cours. Harry s'ennuyait. Il comprenait parfaitement le cours et n'avait vraiment aucun mal à suivre. Il espérait que l'année ne serait pas comme ça tout le temps. Pourquoi avait il prit cette option ? Le cours prit fin et il vit qu'il avait deux heures de sports avant le déjeuner. Il soupira. Il aimait le sport mais il sentait que ça allait trop facile pour lui, encore une fois.

Il alla vers le gymnase en traînant des pieds. Même s'ils étaient dispensés de cours, les Cullen venaient quand même en cours. Ils restaient assis sur le sol et discutaient pendant que les élèves suaient sang et eau. Parfois, ils se moquaient de certains élèves maladroits. Ce jour là, le cours était sur l'auto défense. Le professeur voulait apprendre aux élèves les bases des arts martiaux.

- Est ce que l'un de vous pratique les arts martiaux ?

Le brun soupira. Le professeur le savait déjà. Il l'avait noté dans sa fiche d'inscription. Il leva la main et le coach s'adressa à lui.

- Lequel ?

- J'en pratique 4 en fait et je suis au niveau maximum de chacun d'entre eux. Ça veut dire que je suis maître. Karaté, Capoeira, Kung Fu et Boxe Thaïlandaise.

- La Capoeira ? Vous pourriez faire une démonstration ?

- Ça dépends ? Vous avez un poste ?

Le professeur alla dans un petit bureau et revint avec un énorme poste qu'il tendit à Harry. Le brun fouilla dans son sac à dos et prit un CD. Il avait la chanson qu'il utilisait pour les compétitions dessus. Il ôta son T Shirt et ses chaussures, mit le CD en route et s'installa. Quand la musique débuta, il se mit aussitôt en mouvements. Les élèves le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Il était d'une grâce hors du commun. Il semblait voler. Jamais aucun d'eux n'avait vu ça. Harrisson était vraiment magnifique. Filles comme garçons bavaient allègrement et Edward se retenait de grogner de jalousie. Le brun était à lui et à personne d'autre. Quand la musique s'arrêta, le professeur avança vers Harry pour lui parler.

- Et bien ! C'est vraiment impressionnant. Vous pensez que vous pourriez apprendre quelques bases aux élèves. En karaté par exemple.

Le jeune sorcier soupira. Il détestait être sous les feux de la rampes. Il hocha seulement la tête et se mit face aux élèves. Là, il apprit quelques mouvements de bases de karaté et les autres se mirent aussitôt au travail. Lui, il alla s'installer à l'écart, s'assit au sol dans la position du lotus, ferma les yeux et entra en méditation. Il resta immobile pendant plus d'une heure. Quand la fin du cours fut proche, il se releva, alla dans les vestiaires avec les autres élèves, prit une douche, remit ses vêtements de ville et quitta le gymnase en trombe. Il alla à la cafétéria, mangea rapidement et sortit. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Il alla jusqu'à une table de pique nique, se coucha dessus et laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Edward avait sentit son besoin de solitude et n'était pas venu s'installer à ses côtés. Il se contentait de l'observer de loin. Le téléphone portable du brun vibra dans sa poche et il le prit. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres quand il vit qui lui téléphonait.

- Salut Dray !

- Hey Beau brun ! Ça va ?

-Super et toi ?

- Je vais bien. Je t'appel pour te dire que le gros loup vient te voir...

- Alpha ?

- Oui...

- Il sera là quand ?

- Il sera devant ton lycée à la fin de ta journée de cours...

- Ok ! Je suppose qu'il voudra encore frimer avec moi en moto...

- Tu peux en être sûr... Je viendrai te voir d'ici une à deux semaines. Je dois faire gaffe, le crapaud rose me surveille.

- Pas de problème. À bientôt Dray...

- À bientôt Angel...

Harry raccrocha et regarda l'heure. Les cours allaient reprendre d'ici cinq minutes. Il soupira, se releva et se dirigea vers la classe de gouvernement.

**Voilà le chapitre 3, s'arrête ici, je vous dit à la prochaine, n'oubliez pas les reviews. Je posterais le chapitre 4 le 13 juillet, patience.**

**À bientôt, **

**MagaliHP et Cléo McPhee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut, voilà le chapitre 4, j'espère que l'attente n'as pas été trop longue, merci de vos reviews, nous somme ravie Cleo et moi que cette fic plaise autant.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 4**

Quand il entra dans la classe, il était le seul élève à être arrivé. Il prit place au fond et sortit un livre de potion pour passer le temps. Quelques secondes avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse, Edward vint se placer à ses côtés. Il lui fit un léger sourire puis le professeur entra dans la salle et débita son cours rasoir. Il terminait par deux heures d'histoire. Jasper et Alice s'installèrent prêt de lui et une fois de plus, il prit une foule de notes. Ce dernier cours passa très vite.

Dès que la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit, il sauta sur ses pieds, jeta ses affaires dans son sac et quitta la salle avec une rapidité étonnante. Jasper et Alice se hâtèrent de le rejoindre mais il était insaisissable. Quand il fut devant le lycée, il le repéra tout de suite. Fenrir Greyback dans toute sa splendeur. L'alpha n'avait pas changé. Il se précipita vers lui. Quand le lycan l'aperçut, il lui fit un sourire narquois et cria...

- Bouges ton cul demi portion ! J'ai faillit attendre !

- J't'emmerdes Greyback ! Appelles moi encore demi portion et j't'arraches les couilles.

- Oh ! Bébé Potty sort les crocs...

- Y a pas que les crocs que je vais sortir crétin si tu la boucles pas...

- Moi aussi je t'aime Ry chéri...

Harry grogna pour la forme et Greyback lui donna une accolade virile. Autour d'eux, les élèves observaient la scène incrédules. Le lycan était impressionnant. C'était une véritable armoire et beaucoup avaient peur. Il avait tout du type peu recommandable et quand on savait ce qu'il avait été par le passé, il n'était pas fréquentable. Il avait la marque des ténèbres sur le bras gauche. Elle ressortait sur son bras nu. Greyback avait été cruel à une époque. Il avait été un tueur. Même si maintenant il c'était repentit, il n'avait rien d'un enfant de choeur. Le brun riait, chahutait avec le loup et ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà partis. Tout à coup, Greyback cria :

- Attention Harrikins !

Un camion rouge fonçait droit sur le brun. Sans plus réfléchir, Harry prit une impulsion et s'éleva dans les airs. Son T shirt se déchira et ses ailes se déployèrent dans son dos. Greyback se planta devant le camion et le stoppa de son corps puissant. Quand le véhicule s'arrêta, le lycan, hors de lui, ouvrit la portière et sortit le conducteur qui n'était autre que Bella Swan. Les crocs et les griffes de l'alpha étaient sortis, ses yeux étaient ambre. Il était dans une colère noire. Il avait attrapé la brune par la gorge et serrait fortement.

Bella Swan avait peur, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle avait voulu se venger du nouveau mais maintenant, elle était effrayée. Elle pleurait et suppliait. Elle disait qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès mais Greyback savait que c'était faux. Il avait vu la lueur meurtrière dans le regard de la jeune femme alors qu'elle fonçait droit sur son louveteau. Harry était plus qu'un simple louveteau, il était un fils pour lui. Le fils qu'il avait jamais eu.

- Tu as fait une grave erreur petite... On ne s'en prend pas à un de mes louveteaux sans en subir les conséquences.

Harry était toujours dans les airs, les ailes déployées. Les Cullen ne réagissaient pas vraiment à la situation. Enfin si, Edward était subjugué, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le brun sous sa forme angevine. Il était absolument magnifique. Par contre, Angela, Éric, Mike, Jessica, Tyler et Jacob qui étaient présents poussaient des exclamations de surprise. Doucement, le brun regagna la terre ferme et approcha de l'alpha.

- Grey ! Lâches là...

- Elle a essayé de te tuer... Tu sais que tu es comme un fils pour moi. Tu es mon louveteau ! Un membre de ma meute ! Personne ne peut te faire de mal sans en subir les conséquences.

- Fenrir ! Souviens toi pourquoi tu as changé de camp ! Si tu la tue... Tu redeviendras l'être cruel et sanguinaire que tu étais autrefois. C'est une moldue. On va lui jeter un oubliette et elle va quitter la ville.

Ces paroles semblèrent atteindre le lycan en plein cœur parce qu'il lâcha la brune qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. D'un mouvement de la main, Harry lui jeta un oubliette et la jeune femme quitta le lycée pour ne plus jamais y revenir. Autour d'eux, les spectateurs de la scène n'avaient toujours pas bougé. Ils étaient comme hypnotisés.

- Merde ! Moi qui voulait être discret...

- Tu devrais ranger tes ailes...

- J'aimerai mais j'y arrive pas. Trop de stress. À cause de cette conne je suis sur le qui vive comme pendant cette putain de guerre.

Les Cullen, qui étaient restés à l'écart, approchèrent. Jasper plongea son regard dans celui de Harry et lui envoya une vague apaisante. Le brun soupira et ses ailes reprirent leurs places laissant un simple tatouage en forme d'ailes d'anges dans son dos. Il remercia le vampire blond pour son aide et fit un sourire à Edward dont les yeux brillaient comme des joyaux. Les six autres témoins de la scène vinrent vers eux, un peu apeuré. Le jeune ange leur fit un sourire encourageant.

- Puisque vous avez vu. Je vais vous expliqué mais pas ici... Chez moi... Greyback ! Je suppose que tu veux ta revanche en moto...

- Tout juste microbe. Cette fois ci, je ferai mieux que toi...

Harry eut un fou rire en rétorquant un _« c'est beau de rêver »_. Il mit son casque sur sa tête et enfourcha son engin. Greyback fit de même. Ils attendirent que les autres aient regagné leurs voitures et quand ils furent sûr que tous étaient prêt à suivre, ils partirent sur les chapeaux de roues. Les Cullen suivaient avec la volvo de Edward. Le vampire roulait à une vitesse hallucinante pour suivre les deux motards. Il grogna quand il vit ce que faisait le brun avec sa moto. Non seulement il roulait vite mais il faisait des cascades impressionnantes. La voix de Emmett et son rire raisonnèrent dans la voiture.

- Et bah Ed ! Tu vas pas t'ennuyer avec Harry !

Edward répondit par un grognement. Ils furent rapidement devant chez le sorcier. Harry et Greyback mirent leurs motos au garage et attendirent l'arrivée des autres. Quand les Cullen descendirent de voiture, Edward fonça vers lui et l'enlaça avec force.

- Du calmes Edward... Je vais bien...

- Me refais jamais ça... Si j'étais pas ce que je suis, je serai sûrement mort d'une crise cardiaque.

- Ne me regardes jamais quand je suis sur un balai alors...

Près d'eux, Greyback partit dans un rire grave qui raisonna dans la rue déserte. Oui, le petit brun était fou sur un balai. Il faisait des cascades impressionnantes et maitrisait encore mieux la feinte de Wronsky que certains professionnels de la discipline. Les autres étaient arrivés et Harry les invita à entrer dans la villa. Il aurait pu leur jeter un oubliette comme pour Bella mais il n'en avait pas envie. Ils allèrent au salon et prirent place dans les canapés. Il fit ensuite venir des choses à boire et à grignoter puis se planta devant eux sérieux. Alors qu'il allait prendre la parole. Greyback le devança.

- Quoi que tu es à expliquer Ry chéri. Si tu pouvais avoir terminé avant que le soleil se couche ça m'arrangerait...

- Merde ! La pleine lune. J'avais oublié. Je suppose que je vais devoir supporter un vieux loup à la retraite une nuit de plus...

- Potter... Grogna le plus vieux.

- Bon. Je vais pas tourner autour du chaudron... Je suis un sorcier mais pas que ça. Je suis aussi ce qu'on appel un Angelune. Greyback ici présent est un loup garou.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans la pièce alors que chacun analysait les paroles du brun. Ils avaient tous bien comprit ce qu'était un loup garou mais pour les Angelunes, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce que c'était. Ce fut finalement Angela qui prit son courage à deux mains et posa la question.

- Qu'est ce que c'est un Angelune ?

- Nous sommes des êtres purs dont la magie est blanche et protectrice. Notre magie, notre âme et notre cœur sont purs. Notre magie est en rapport avec les cycles lunaires. Nous sommes couramment nommé Fils de la lune. Contrairement aux anges, nos ailes sont argentées mais vous l'avez vu. Nous sommes souvent vu à tord comme des créatures sombres puisque nous avons certaines affinités avec les créatures des ténèbres tels que les loups garous, les vampires, les sombrals, les Veelas, les centaures, les harpies. Pourtant, un simple contact avec la magie noire peut nous tuer. La magie noire agit comme un poison sur nous.

Les questions fusèrent et il y répondit aussi calmement que possible. Comme le lendemain était un samedi. Il invita tout le monde à venir passer la journée chez lui s'ils le souhaitaient. Il prêta une multitude de livres sur le monde à magique à toutes les personnes présentes. Puis, quand le soleil fut proche de se coucher, un problème se présenta. Harry passait habituellement les nuits de pleine lune avec Greyback sous sa forme animagus mais il savait que s'il faisait ça, son vampire allait angoisser.

- On a soucis Grey. D'habitude je reste avec toi sous ma forme animagus pendant les nuits de pleine lune mais mon compagnon est un vampire et je crois que si je le fais cette nuit, il va angoisser.

Là, Jacob prit la parole et Harrisson l'aurait sûrement embrassé s'il n'était pas déjà engagé.

- Je suis Lycan. Il ne peut pas venir avec moi chez les Quilleutes à cause de Sam, notre alpha mais s'il veut, je peux passer la nuit avec lui sous ma forme de loup.

- Tu ferais ça ? Tu me sauves Jacob. Merci beaucoup. Répondit Harrisson.

- C'est quoi 'animagus' ? Interrogea Jessica qui bizarrement n'avait pas encore parlé.

- La capacité d'un sorcier à se transformer en animal. Je suis une panthère noire. Mon surnom animagus, c'est Shadow. Mon père était un cerf on l'appelait Cornedrue, mon parrain était un chien et on l'appelait Patmol. Bon je vais montrer à Jacob et Grey où ils vont passer la nuit.

Sur ces paroles, il se leva et guida les deux lycans vers la salle d'entraînement. Il montra des potions à Jacob en précisant qu'il devait les donner à Greyback dès qu'il reprendrait forme humaine. Le loup garou se blessait toujours pendant les nuits de pleine lune. Quand tout fut expliqué, il quitta la pièce, scella la trappe et y posa un puissant sort de silence puis, il revint au salon. Quand il fut rassis, ce fut au tour de Éric de poser une question. Personne n'y avait songé.

- Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que à cause de Bella tu étais sur tes gardes comme pendant la guerre. Tu parlais de quelle guerre ?

Le brun regarda tout le monde puis poussa un soupir et entreprit de s'expliquer.

- Pendant 30 ans, la communauté sorcière anglaise a été en guerre. Un mage noir du nom de Tom Riddle et qui se faisait appeler Voldemort montait en puissance. Il semait la terreur avec ses adeptes nommés mangemorts. Greyback était mangemort avant, le tatouage qu'il a sur le bras, c'est la marque des ténèbres. C'était le signe de Voldemort. Il utilisait la marque pour les appeler et les faire se rassembler. Avant ma naissance, un genre de voyante a énoncé une prophétie « Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche. Né de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il naîtra lorsque mourra le septième mois et le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survis. Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois. » Un des mangemorts a entendu une partie de la prophétie et en a parlé à son maître. Des recherches ont été faites et quand je suis né, Voldemort a décidé que j'étais l'enfant de la prophétie. Ma famille et moi on a été caché et protégé. Celui qui gardait le secret de notre cachette les a trahis. Le 31 octobre 1981, mes parents étaient assassinés par Voldemort, moi je résistais au sortilège de mort et en sortais avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Le lord noir venait de me marquer comme son égal. J'étais orphelin et héros d'une communauté.Le mage noir n'a plus fait parlé de lui pendant longtemps puis à mes 14 ans il est revenu. La guerre a vraiment éclatée peu avant mes 16 ans. Je me suis entraîné et il y a quelques mois après 2 jours de combat contre lui, je l'ai vaincu.

Tous étaient impressionnés. Sauf les Cullen qui connaissaient déjà l'histoire. Les moldus comprenaient mieux pourquoi le brun avait l'air si fort et pourquoi il était si bon en arts martiaux. Mike voyait en lui un exemple alors qu'il l'avait détesté à son arrivée. Il était du genre timide et réservé et il vivait l'enfer chez lui. Il avait un père violent. Il pesa le pour et le contre et osa finalement prendre la parole.

- Harrisson ?

- Oui ?

- Tu accepterais de m'apprendre un peu les arts martiaux ?

Le brun se leva, approcha de Mike et se mit accroupis devant lui. Là, il prit son menton entre ses doigts et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Le blond se sentit aspiré alors qu'il sentait ses souvenirs lui échapper. Il se crispa avant de finalement se détendre. Au moins, quelqu'un serait ce qu'il vit. Alors qu'il était conscient que le brun voyait ses souvenirs, il sentit des souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas affluer. Il eut un aperçu de la vie du brun, surtout de son enfance bafouée. Selon lui, c'était une preuve de confiance que lui accordait l'ange. Quand Harry eut terminé son introspection, il fit un sourire au blond et lança.

- Tu vas t'installer ici. Je vais t'entraîner mais attention, tu devras obéir au moindre de mes ordres. Je pense que Grey t'apprendra aussi quelques trucs. J'ai sentis quelque chose en toi, il faudra que je fasse des recherches. Tu as une aura magique ce qui est bizarre puisque tu n'es pas censé être sorcier. Donc soit quelque chose bloque ta magie soit tu es ce qu'on appel mon âme jumelle. Je pencherai pour la deuxième solution.

- Âmes jumelles ? Interrogea le blond.

- Comme mon frère jumeaux sauf que nous ne sommes pas jumeaux de sang mais d'âme. C'est plus puissant encore que les liens entre les jumeaux de sang.

Harry fit venir un livre sur le sujet qu'il donna à Mike puis conscient que l'heure tournait. Il proposa à tous de passer la nuit chez lui ainsi que le reste du weekend. Tous acceptèrent avec joie. Il montra les chambres à ceux qui en avaient besoin. Ainsi, Angela et Éric en prirent une, puis Jessica et enfin Mike et Tyler. Quand tous furent confortablement installés, il alla dans sa propre chambre suivit par Edward. Cette journée avait encore été pleine de rebondissements. Il était épuisé et espérait que les cauchemars ne le rattraperaient pas.

Il pénétra dans sa chambre son vampire sur les talons, il ôta son pantalon et son T Shirt et s'installa sur son lit, là, il poussa un long soupir. Edward l'observa un instant. Son compagnon était parfait. Plus les jours passaient, plus il avait hâte qu'ils soient vraiment un couple. Harrisson ne lui avait encore rien dit à ce sujet. Si l'angelune ne voulait pas de lui ? Une vague d'angoisse s'empara de lui et son sourire s'effaça. Ce fut la voix du brun qui le sorti de ses pensées tourmentées.

- Tu vas bien Edward ?

Il regarda le brun qui lui souriait et se dit qu'il était ridicule de penser que son compagnon allait le rejeter. Harry sembla avoir lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert parce qu'il tapota le lit à côté de lui pour qu'il vienne s'installer. Edward obéit à l'ordre silencieux. Quand il fut assit prêt du brun, ce dernier prit place à califourchon sur ses genoux et scella leurs lèvres. Le baiser était doux. Il sentit une langue taquine jouer avec sa lèvre inférieure et ouvrit un peu la bouche. Leurs langues entrèrent en contact et il fut au paradis. Elles jouèrent, se goutèrent, se cherchèrent et se lancèrent dans un ballet doux et sensuel. Jamais il ne c'était sentit aussi bien. Il n'avait jamais pu embrasser Bella de cette manière. À cette pensée, il réalisa qu'il était irrémédiablement et définitivement amoureux de Harrisson. Leur lèvres se séparèrent les laissant haletant et pantelant et le brun lui offrit un large sourire avant de dire.

- Je te l'ai dit. Je rejetterai pas. J'ai quelques trucs à faire ce weekend et cette semaine mais le weekend prochain, on formera le premier lien Vampire/Calice si tu veux.

- Tu es sérieux ? Tu veux vraiment de moi ?

- Bien sûr que je suis sérieux et n'oublies pas que tu es mon âme sœur. Jamais je ne serai heureux avec une autre personne que toi.

- Alors on est vraiment ensemble ? Je veux dire...

- Tu te demande si j'accepte qu'on se montre en tant que couple devant tout le monde ?

Peu sûr de sa voix, Edward hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Harry lui offrit un large sourire, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et répondit.

- Bien sûr qu'on va se montrer en tant que couple. Je n'ai pas honte d'être gay ni d'être avec toi. Au contraire. Maintenant, je vais dormir un peu.

Il donna un dernier baiser au vampire, se cala contre lui et s'endormit presque aussitôt, il était épuisé.

Dans la salle d'entraînement, Greyback poussa un hurlement joyeux et fut suivit par Jacob. Son louveteau avait trouvé son âme sœur et prévoyait de se lier à lui. Il était sauvé.

Il était à peine 7h quand Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il était tôt, surtout pour un samedi matin mais il se réveillait toujours très tôt, c'était comme ça depuis des années. Des restes de son enfance chez les Dursley. Il glissa hors de son lit et ne prêtant aucun attention à ce qui l'entourait, il s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Il en sortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard lavé et vêtu de son jogging Serpentard. Ensuite, il alla à la cuisine et prépara un copieux petit déjeuner. Il regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir emmené Dobby et Winky comme ils le lui avaient demandé. Il y avait beaucoup de monde à nourrir ce matin là. Quand il eut terminé, il envoya le tout au salon de quelques mouvements de poignets. Il prit place à la table et fut rejoint presque aussitôt par Mike. Oui, c'était évident, le blond et lui avaient les mêmes attitudes. Il avait trouvé son âme jumelle, il n'en revenait pas. Ils mangèrent en silence sous le regard tendre de Edward. Petit à petit la maisonnée s'éveillait et les autres se joignaient à eux et discutaient entre eux. Jacob et Greyback pénétrèrent dans le salon, le plus jeune soutenait son aîné. Ses blessures avaient été soignées mais il était encore faible.

- Comment c'est passé cette pleine lune Grey ?

- Très bien Ry. Ce jeune loup est de bonne compagnie... Mais la transformation a fait un mal de chien... Répondit l'aîné en faisant la grimace.

- Tu n'avais pas de potion Tue loup ?

- Non. Severus doit se cacher et ne peut plus me la faire parvenir.

- Reposes toi aujourd'hui. Je vais allé préparer un chaudron de Tue Loup. Tu en auras pour le mois prochain.

- Merci fils...

- Je croyais que tu étais orphelin... Lança une voix féminine.

- Je suis orphelin mais Grey m'a adopté. Pas officiellement. Nous avons pratiqué un rituel d'adoption lycan. Il m'a désigné comme fils et bêta de sa meute. Même si je ne suis pas lycan, s'il lui arrive quelque chose, je deviens Alpha de sa meute. Donc mon nom complet est Lord Harrisson James Sirius Roman Greyback Black Potter. Mais c'est un peu long, vous trouvez pas ?

Tous se mirent à rire et il tourna les talons pour quitter le salon. Là, deux voix raisonnèrent.

- Je peux venir avec toi ? Interrogèrent Mike et Edward...

- Vous êtes parfaitement synchro... Et oui, vous pouvez venir...

- Tu as des livres sur ton monde à nous prêter ? Demanda Angela...

D'un mouvement de poignet, il fit venir une cinquantaine de livres. Il y avait de tout. Histoire du monde magique, créatures magiques, histoire de Poudlard, potions, médicomagie etc etc. Les autres le remercièrent et il alla à son laboratoire de potion avec Edward et Mike sur les talons.

Sur place, il sortit les notes que Severus lui avait donné et commença à rassembler les ingrédients. Il relut plusieurs fois la liste pour être sûr de n'avoir rien oublié et commença à les préparer. Les deux autres l'observaient fascinés par ses gestes. La voix timide de Mike s'éleva.

- On peut t'aider ?

- Oh... Si tu veux... Il y a cette racine d'asphodèle que tu peux couper en lamelles et toi Edward, si tu veux, tu peux réduire cette pierre de lune en poudre.

Il leur montra les gestes à faire et reprit sa tâche. Il les observait en coin pour être sûr qu'ils ne faisaient pas de bêtises et remarqua qu'ils étaient plutôt doués. Ils avaient des gestes plutôt assurés pour des débutants. Ce serait un atout non négligeable pour son futur combat contre Fudge, Ombrage et les autres.

- Vous êtes plutôt doué. Si vous voulez je pourrai vous initier à l'art des potions...

- À quoi servent les potions exactement ? Interrogea Mike.

- Oh. En vérité, elles servent à beaucoup de choses. Il y a des potions d'anti douleur, de contraception, de régénération sanguine, la potion poussos qu'on utilise pour les fractures et pas mal d'autres choses encore.

- Ça ferait de nous des médecins en quelque sorte... Répliqua le blond.

- Oui. C'est ça...

- Et celle qu'on prépare ?

- La potion Tue Loup a été créer par mon mentor qui est Maître des Potions. Il s'appelle Severus Snape. Elle permet au loup garou de garder le contrôle de son loup pendant les nuits de pleine lune et rend la transformation moins douloureuse. Quand un loup garou prend la potion Tue Loup, logiquement, il n'a pas besoin de s'isoler comme Greyback l'a fait cette nuit même si Grey s'isole à chaque fois...

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Edward intrigué.

Harry fit une pause pour rassembler ses pensées. Grey avait un passé très sombre. Il avait fait des choses horribles dont il n'était pas vraiment fier.

- Greyback est lycan depuis son plus jeune âge. Il a été mordu par une lycante qui voulait un enfant. Elle l'a emmené avec lui dans sa meute et l'a élevé. Elle a été assassinée par un homme qui s'appelle Maugrey Fol Œil. C'est un Auror, un chasseur de mage noir. Grey est tombé fou, il se sentait seul. Durant chaque pleine lune, il se baladait dans des villages et attaquait des enfants qu'il tentait de transformer mais il était trop violent et en a tué beaucoup.

Puis, il a mordu et réussi à transformer un garçon qui s'appelait Rémus J Lupin et qui est mon parrain de cœur. Greyback avait sentit que Rémus était son âme sœur, son docile et que plus tard, il serait son compagnon. Seulement, le jeune garçon rejetait son loup et il n'a pas suivit Grey. Comme il avait créé un loup, Greyback est devenu Alpha. Il a continué à mordre, torturer. Il voulait son âme sœur auprès de lui. Les lycans étaient mal vu par le ministère de la magie anglais. Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'avoir un emploi stable, ne pouvaient pas avoir de maison à eux, ni de coffre à la banque sorcière.

À cette période, Voldemort montait en puissance. Il c'est servit de la rancœur que nourrissait Grey envers le ministère et les sorciers anti lycan pour embrigader la meute de Grey. Fenrir est devenu mangemort. Tom s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'il ait des proies pour la pleine lune. Il le rendait sauvage et violent. Il a poussé Grey à torturer, tuer, commettre des viols.

Pendant une bataille, il est tombé sur Rémus et moi. Il aurait dû nous livrer mais mon odeur lui a donné une information importante. Je n'étais pas un simple sorcier mais un être pur. Il c'est mis à genoux devant moi dans une attitude de soumission. Nous avons parlé, il a rejoint mon camp et fuis le QG de Voldemort. Il c'est repenti et a cessé d'être l'être sanguinaire qu'il était. Seulement, les soirs de pleine lune, malgré la potion tue loup, il contrôle difficilement son envie de sang. Il c'est nourrit de la douleur et de la peur pendant trop longtemps. Et comme en plus il n'a pas son Docile, il n'a personne pour le calmer. C'est pour cette raison qu'il préfère s'isoler.

- C'est quoi un Docile ? Cette fois ci, c'était Mike qui parlait.

- C'est le compagnon du loup garou, son âme sœur. Si son docile s'unit à lui, alors ça remettra son cerveau à zéro en quelque sorte. Comme un ordinateur que tu formaterais. Tu vois ?

- Oui... Je vois... C'est pour ça que tu l'as retenu hier face à Bella ?

- Oui. S'il avait blessé Bella, avec la pleine lune qui était proche et tout le reste. Il serait entré en crise de folie. Il l'aurait torturé, violé et tué. Il n'aurait pas pu se contrôler. S'il faisait ça, alors il serait redevenu le Greyback haineux et monstrueux qu'il était avant... Vous savez, maintenant Grey est plutôt bel homme mais du temps de sa folie, il était vraiment effrayant. Il gardait en permanence certaines caractéristiques de son loup. Les griffes, les crocs, une pilosité importante, les yeux.

Harry sortit une photo d'une boîte qui se trouvait sur une étagère et la leur montra. On y voyait Fenrir Greyback sous son ancienne apparence. Quand il vit le lycan, Mike ne put retenir un frisson. Cet homme faisait vraiment peur, non, sur cette photo, il n'avait rien d'un homme. Ils continuèrent à préparer la potion tout en discutant. La préparation de la Tue Loup était longue et complexe. Le brun lisait les étapes attentivement et les suivait à la lettre. Il n'avait pas beaucoup préparé cette potion et n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Six longues heures plus tard, il était en sueur mais elle était prête. Il la mit en fiole et nettoya le chaudron de quelques mouvements de poignet.

Mike, Edward et lui rejoignirent les autres au salon. Ils étaient tous plongés dans les livres que le jeune sorcier leur avait donné. De temps à autre, ils posaient des questions auxquelles Greyback tentait de répondre. Le vieux lycan était quelqu'un de patient malgré son apparence rustre. Le brun donna une dizaine de fioles de Tue Loup à son aîné qui le remercia chaudement.

- Bon louveteau ! À l'entraînement...

Harry fit une grimace, il allait souffrir avec Greyback. Il le savait. Le lycan ne l'épargnait jamais. Que ce soit en duel sorcier, en corps à corps ou à l'arme blanche. Mike et Edward furent autorisés à regarder l'entraînement à condition de ne pas intervenir, quoiqu'il se passe. Ils quittèrent le salon pour allé dans la salle où Grey avait passé la nuit. La pièce avait retrouvé son aspect originelle. Le lycan avait tout rangé le matin dès que Jacob avait terminé de le soigner.

- On commence par un duel sorcier pour te remettre dans le bain... Tu utilises ta magie angevine et moi la mienne.

- Évites de trop utilisé de magie noire. Grogna le brun.

- À toi d'éviter mes sorts microbe...

Ils se mirent en place sur la plate forme de duel, se saluèrent et engagèrent le combat. Dès que le signal fut donné, le lycan envoya une pluie de sorts vicieux sur le plus jeune qui sauta, para et esquiva sans problème. Harrisson envoya un éclair bleu électrique sur Greyback qui sauta sur le côté pour l'éviter et répondit par une pluie de flèches enflammées. Harry invoqua un bouclier d'eau qui l'engloba et stoppa les flèches avant d'envoyer une boule de feu qui toucha le vieux lycan au bras. Greyback lança alors un Sectumsempra pour se venger et le sort atteignit Harry au flan droit. Le jeune sorcier n'y prêta aucune attention et continua à envoyer des sorts élémentaire complexes. Pendant plus d'une heure, les coups s'enchaînèrent violents, complexes. Finalement, le lycan parvint à battre le petit brun avec un Doloris. L'angelune s'écroula sur le sol en hurlant de douleur. Le vieux lycan maintenait le sort. Edward sentait son vampire se rebeller mais ne bougeait pas. Mike était pâle comme la mort. Harrisson se concentra sur des images heureuses et commença à rejeter le sortilège de torture, il arriva à se remettre sur ses pieds et hurla.

- Glacius !

Une boule bleue arctique sortit de sa main et fonça droit sur Greyback qui dû relâcher le Doloris et lancer un protego. Là, l'ange tomba lourdement sur le sol, inconscient. Edward grogna et commença à avancer vers la plate forme de duel.

- Ne bouges pas... Il va bien. Je dois juste lui donner quelques potions.

Le vampire se figea et regarda Greyback. Le lycan prit un fiole de potion contre le doloris, une autre d'anti-douleur et un baume pour les plaies et approcha de son « fils ». Là, il lui donna les deux potions et le réanima. Harry papillonna des yeux et les ouvrit. Il lui jeta un regard meurtrier avant de cracher entre ses dents.

- Je déteste quand tu me lances ce putain de sort Grey !

- Je sais louveteau... Bon, je vais passer le baume sur ta plaie.

Harrisson hocha la tête et ôta son T shirt laissant entrevoir son torse musclé et bronzé. Il se tourna pour montrer son flan sur lequel trônait fièrement une plaie profonde et sanguinolente. Grey lança un sort de nettoyage et passa le baume qui fit se refermer lentement l'entaille profonde. Quand la plaie fut soignée, Harry fit venir une bouteille d'eau et en bu de longues gorgées puis, il mangea une barre de chocolat avant de se relever. Là, il regarda Greyback et annonça.

- J'suis prêt pour la suite...

- Corps à corps ou arme blanche ?

- Corps à corps...

- Ok. En place.

Edward et Mike étaient impressionnés. Harry n'avait plus rien de l'être gentil et fragile qu'il était habituellement. Ils avaient face à eux un guerrier redoutable. Ils regardèrent le combat au corps à corps. Aucun des deux protagonistes ne retenait ses coups. C'était violent, rapide, puissant. Ensuite, ils passèrent aux armes blanches et là, le vampire et le jeune humain purent voir que l'ange maîtrisait parfaitement le sujet. Quand l'entraînement prit fin, l'après midi touchait à sa fin. Ils sortirent de la salle d'entraînement et le brun alla prendre une douche et se changer alors que les trois autres allaient au salon.

- Et bien... Harry est impressionnant...

- C'est vrai. Mais il a subit un entraînement dur et intensif. Personne d'autre que lui n'aurait pu résister à un tel entraînement. Il a une tolérance à la douleur incroyable à cause de son enfance...

- Il a dit qu'il avait eu une enfance difficile mais n'a pas donné de détails. Lança Edward.

- Ça n'a pas été difficile. Ça a été l'enfer. Il a vécu en enfer. Personne ne peut ne serait ce qu'imaginer ce qu'il a vécu là bas.

- C'est vrai Grey... Personne ne peut l'imaginer. Seulement, je refuse d'être pris en pitié. Je n'ai pas revu ces porcs de Dursley depuis que j'ai reçu mon héritage et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Quoique mon cousin soit encore rattrapable...

- Tu as tord Ry. Tu devrais leur montrer. Ils sont tous tes amis et alliés. Ça éviterait une parole malheureuse qui pourrait te faire perdre le contrôle de ta magie. Ce qui est arrivé la fois où je t'ai appelé _« gamin »_ par exemple.

Quand il entendit le mot gamin, Harry crispa les poings et la mâchoire et ferma les yeux pour calmer sa magie qui s'emballait. Il détestait être appelé comme ça. Les objets volaient dans la pièce. Il prit de profonde inspiration, sa magie se calma et les objets reprirent leur place. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil. Là, il plongea son regard dans celui de l'alpha et répondit.

- Tu sais Grey. Pour une fois je crois que tu as raison. Seulement, je suis pas sûr de contrôler ma magie en montrant ces images.

- Si tu t'installes sur les genoux de ton vampire et que Mike et moi te tenons chacun une main, je pense que nous arriverons à te calmer et te rassurer. Tu as garder tout ça en toi assez longtemps. Même moi je ne sais pas tout.

- Ok. Seulement, vous devez tous me promettre que jamais vous ne raconterez ce que vous allez voir.

Tous promirent de ne rien dire. C'était évident que c'était important pour le brun et aucun n'avait envie de trahir sa confiance. Là, il prit place sur les genoux de Edward qui enroula sa taille de ses bras puissants. Puis Mike prit place à sa gauche et lui prit la main, Grey fit de même à sa droite.

**Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, qu'en pensez vous ?**

**Il n'y auras pas de chapitre avant 1 mois, je pars en vacance et je n'aurais pas accès à internet durant ce labs de temps.**

**Merci et bonne vacance !**

**Alie-Yaoi ( anciennement MagaliHP ) et Cleo McPhee.**

**Message de Cleo McPhee : Mes chers lecteurs adorés. Beaucoup se posent des questions sur mes fics en cours et je vous rassure tout de suite, elles iront toutes au bout même si les chapitres sont longs à venir. J'écris dès que je le peux, selon mes inspirations. Le reste du temps, j'ai mon mari adoré, mon fils de 5 ans et toutes les autres obligations de la vie réelle à gérer. Donc, je vous fait le topo tout de suite.**

**Vie Mouvementée : chapitres 10 à 15 en cours d'écriture.**

**La Meute des Maraudeurs : Correction des chapitres en ligne en cours et écriture des chapitre 11 à 20 en cours... (pour celle ci je prend du temps parce que j'ai eu plusieurs problème et je dois refaire tout le plan de fic...)**

**La Quête du Phoenix et du Dragon (publier sur le compte de Natsume-Yusuke) : Chapitre 6 à 12 en cours d'écriture mais cette fic demande beaucoup de recherches sur internet et dans différents livres donc patience.**

**Héritages et Vérité (Publier aussi sur le compte de Natsume-Yusuke) : Nous sommes trois à travailler sur celle ci et ce n'est pas toujours simple de faire concorder nos emplois du temps pour avancer. Les chapitres 2 à 5 sont tout de même en cours d'écriture.**

**Pour les deux Crossover qui sont Publier sur le compte de Alie-yaoi aucune inquiétude, il y a de l'avance et beaucoup d'avance. Sur Fuir pour mieux se reconstruire, il y a environ 5 chapitres d'avances et pour Trahisons deux chapitres d'avances mais je travail dessus donc... **

**Je ne donne pas de date quand à la publication de nouveaux chapitres parce que je détesterai donner un délai que je ne pourrais respecter. Je préfère mettre du temps à écrire mais publier des chapitres longs et de qualité. **

**J'espère vous avez tous les réponses aux questions que vous vous posez. **

**Spécial dédicace : Merci JTFLAM pour ta fidélité et ton enthousiasme. J'aime tes reviews qui sont très complètes et me donnent toujours matière à réflexion sur mes écrits. Je fais de mon mieux pour avancer dans mes chapitres mais le temps me manque parfois. Si tu veux des nouvelles en direct pour mes fics, tu peux me fournir une adresse mail ou msn. Je suis tous les jours sur msn. **

**Bises à tous et à bientôt...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà le chapitre 5 de Trahisons, je suis désoler du retard, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plairat autant que les précédants.**

**Merci de toutes vos reviews, elles nous on fait extrêmement plaisir, je ne vous embêtent pas plus.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 5

Quand il fut bien installé, il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ses souvenirs. Une sphère argenté apparut dans le salon. Elle était énorme et flottait au dessus du sol. Là, il énonça une formule en elfique et des images apparurent. C'était comme s'ils étaient au cinéma sauf que les images étaient en trois dimensions.

Les souvenirs commencèrent par le sacrifice de Lily. Tous virent la rousse supplier Voldemort de laissé son fils en paix, de l'épargner. Ils la virent face au mage noir, bouclier humain protégeant son enfant. Puis, l'éclair vert qui frappa la femme de plein fouet et le mage noir qui se tourna vers Harry.

Le bébé aux yeux verts qui le regardait, il ne pleurait même pas. Il était debout dans son lit à barreaux et regardait le mage qui venait de tuer sa mère. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. L'éclair vert qui fonce sur lui et rebondit sur son front, la maison qui s'effondre, Hagrid qui le récupère et l'emmène sur une moto volante. Puis, la scène s'arrêta. Le bébé c'était endormit.

Il y eut ensuite son réveil dans le placard sombre, ses pleurs parce qu'il avait faim et que sa couche avait besoin d'être changée. Les coups dans la porte et les insultes pour le faire taire. Parfois, il était sorti du placard, il était petit et maigre. On le lavait à l'eau froide, on changeait ses couches et on lui donnait un crouton de pain dur et un verre de lait.

Ensuite, il y eut un bon dans le temps et le jour de ses quatre ans. La porte de son placard s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une femme souriante. Elle lui demanda de la rejoindre à la cuisine et il obéit.

Là, elle lui donna deux toasts, un bol de chocolat et lui souhaita un bon anniversaire. Le petit garçon arbora un large sourire qui se fana rapidement. La femme lui apprit à faire la cuisine, le ménage et à compter. À chaque erreur, il recevait un coup.

Après ça, on le vit préparer les petits déjeuner de la famille, entretenir le jardin, nettoyer la maison. Il était régulièrement battu, il mangeait peu et un garçon aux allures de cachalot le battait également.

Jamais on ne prononçait son prénom, il était « gamin » ou « le monstre » ou encore « l'anormal ». Quand du monde venait, les ordres étaient clairs. Il devait préparer le repas et s'enfermer dans son placard et faire comme s'il n'existait pas.

Il y eut ensuite son entrée à l'école, il avait 6 ans. La tante Pétunia expliqua à la maîtresse qu'il était retardé mentalement, qu'il était un sauvageons sans éducation et qu'elle n'avait qu'à le laissé dans un coins et ne pas s'occuper de lui.

Heureusement pour lui, la femme n'en cru pas un mot et s'occupa de lui. Elle lui apprit qu'il s'appelait Harry Potter. Il s'avéra que l'enfant était surdoué, un prodige. Qu'il était doué en dessin et en musique et qu'il apprenait très vite.

Dès qu'elle pouvait, l'institutrice le nourrissait, soignait ses blessures mais à sa demande, elle ne dénonça pas ses tuteurs aux services sociaux.

Un autre bond dans le temps les amena au jour de ses huit ans. Son oncle lui souhaita un bon anniversaire et lui donna des vêtements neufs à sa taille avant de lui dire qu'il allait l'amener se promener. Le garçon était très heureux.

Dans sa naïveté, il croyait que sa famille commençait à changer et l'aimait vraiment. Il monta en voiture avec son oncle et l'homme le mena à un motel sordide. Sur place, il le jeta dans une chambre ou un homme attendait. Il comprit aussitôt ce qui était en train de se passer. Vernon Dursley voulait le prostituer. Le constat amère de s'être fait berner fit réagir sa magie.

Alors que son client avait commencé à arracher ses vêtements, il y eut une explosion magique et l'homme fut expédié à l'autre bout de la pièce. Son oncle le ramena à Privet Drive, là, il fut fouetté, roué de coups, brûlé, on écrivit des choses sur son corps avec une lame de couteau chauffé à blanc. Puis, pour le soigner, son oncle le ligota à une chaise et versa de l'alcool sur les plaies le faisant hurler.

Quand il s'évanouissait, l'homme le giflait pour le réveiller et recommençait ses tortures. Après plus de 6 heures de tortures, il sombra dans l'inconscience et fut jeté dans son placard.

À la suite de ce souvenir, les tortures furent régulières et quasi quotidiennes. Il n'allait presque plus à l'école.

Malgré les fractures et les douleurs de son corps, il parvenait encore à se déplacer. Il ne ressentait même plus la douleur, elle était trop familière. Ils virent le passage où Harry lâchait le Boa sur Dudley, puis les hiboux avec les lettres pour Harry. Enfin, Hagrid qui défonce la porte. Il ne montra pas grand chose de ses années Poudlard se focalisant sur ses étés chez les Dursley.

Il termina par son combat contre Voldemort et l'empoisonnement à la magie noire.

_Il tremblait, il avait mal, il sentait son souffle qui le quittait. Il délirait. Le poison se répandait dans ses vaines. Il allait mourir, il était impossible qu'il survive cette fois ci. Dans son coma, il entendit une voix. Une voix familière qui le calmait._

_- Je sais comment le guérir mais il faut le sortir du coma._

_- Il souffrira trop. Nous ne pouvons pas le sortir du coma Mr Malfoy. C'est trop dangereux._

_- Sortez le de ce putain de coma où croyez moi que quand j'en aurais terminé avec vous, vous me supplierez de vous achever !_

_Le médicomage trembla face à la menace et jeta une série de sorts pour sortir Harry du coma. _

_Là, le brun hurla de douleur et se redressant sur son lit. Draco Malfoy ôta sa chemise et le prit dans ses bras, il déploya ses ailes et l'enveloppa dedans. _

_Le brun poussa un soupir de soulagement alors que la douleur refluait mais restait présente._

_- Tu m'entends Angel ?_

_- Oui... Dray... J'ai mal... Je vais mourir, je le sais. Je veux pas mourir seul Dray. _

_- Je connais un moyen de te soigner mais c'est particulier..._

_- Dis moi. _

_- Comme tu le sais, je suis Veela Supérieur. Grâce à ma magie, je peux ôter toute trace de magie noire en toi mais pour ça, nous devons accomplir le 'rituel de l'union'. _

_- Tu sais que je suis...encore innocent Dray...Mais, je sais que je ne veux pas mourir sans avoir connu l'amour et sans avoir vécu ma vie._

_- Je te promet d'être doux et de ne pas te blesser Ry..._

_- J'ai confiance en toi Dray. _

_Ensuite, le blond prit Harry dans ses bras et le mena dans une salle de bain, il fit couler un bain et le plongea dedans. Il se joignit à lui et il lava Harrisson doucement, avec tendresse. Puis, quand le brun fut prêt, Draco le mena dans une chambre et le déposa sur des draps frais avec une douceur infinie. Ils étaient encore nus. _

_Le blond prit place sur lui et l'embrassa lentement. La scène était douce et sensuelle à la fois._

Toute la scène du rapport sexuel en lui même fut passée et ils se retrouvèrent au moment du réveil de Harry où il apprit que le ministère en avait après lui et où il dû fuir l'Angleterre et le périple qui l'avait mené à Forks.

Ensuite, la sphère disparut et le brun rouvrit les yeux. Les larmes roulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Il avait montré la mort de sa mère, celle de Cédric, celle de Sirius et d'autres encore.

Il avait volontairement laissé le début du Rituel de l'union pour que chacun comprenne de quoi il s'agissait. Il vit que toutes les personnes présentes pleuraient sauf les vampires qui ne pouvaient pas le faire.

Ça avait été dur de montrer tout ça mais il se sentait plus léger. Il avait l'impression qu'un poids était parti de ses épaules. Il n'était plus seul, des personnes savaient.

Greyback prit la parole.

- Le passage de la chaise. C'est pour ça que tu ne t'assoie jamais normalement ?

- C'est pour ça oui. Tu imagines, je suis resté des heures assis sur cette chaise à me faire torturer par ce porc qui me servait d'oncle.

- Comment tu faisais pour tenir debout ? Je suis sûr que tu avais des fractures et autre... Interrogea Mike.

- J'étais habitué. J'avais toujours au moins une fracture et des plaies dues aux coups de fouet. Je savais que si je faisais pas mes corvées dans la journée, je recevais encore une correction le soir. J'avais pas le choix.

Tout était dit, effectivement, à cet époque là, il n'avait jamais eu le choix. Il savait juste que pour survivre et ne pas recevoir de correction, alors il devait obéir. Qu'il ait faim, qu'il ait une fracture ou tout autre chose.

Tout petit, il avait souvent pleuré en faisant ses corvées tant la douleur était forte, puis il s'y était habitué et avait appris à vivre avec. Il ne la sentait plus.

Avec les années, elle était devenue familière, elle faisait partie de lui. Les personnes présentes lui posèrent encore quelques questions et finalement, ils passèrent à des sujets plus légers.

Il raconta un peu plus longuement ses années Poudlard. Les bagarres avec Draco, Le Quidditch, les professeurs, les cours et les créatures magiques qu'il avait rencontré comme Buck l'hippogriffe, Salazar le basilic, Aragog l'acromentule ou encore Fumseck le phoenix.

Tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres. Surtout quand il raconta comment il avait utilisé son balai pour passer devant un dragon afin de récupérer un œuf en or pour le tournoi des trois sorciers. C'était tellement fou, incroyable, irréel.

Le reste du weekend se déroula dans une ambiance festive et détendue. Ils avaient tous parlé de leurs vies, apprenaient doucement à se connaître. Même les vampires avaient raconté leurs vies et leurs transformations.

La transformation qui les avait le plus ému, était celle de Rosalie. La jeune femme avait vraiment souffert. Même si elle avait finalement tué ses agresseurs pour se venger, aucun n'avait critiqué son choix. Tous estimaient qu'il était de son droit de réclamer vengeance. Ils la comprenaient mieux aussi. Sa froideur, ses sarcasmes, son narcissisme, c'était surtout pour se protéger.

Oui, Rosalie savait ce que c'était que de faire confiance à une personne et d'être trahis et blessé. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait du mal à s'attacher aux gens. Elle était une âme égarée et se soignait doucement.

Le lundi matin, Harry se réveilla tôt. Il était blotti dans les bras de Edward. Pour une fois, aucun cauchemar n'était venu troubler son sommeil. C'était vraiment agréable.

Il se redressa, fit un sourire au vampire et s'empara de ses lèvres en un baiser chaste et doux. Il sortit du lit et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain.

Il revint une demi heure plus tard, lavé et habillé puis gagna la cuisine.

Il écarquilla les yeux quand il passa près du salon et qu'il vit la table couverte de plats différents, café, thé, lait, chocolat en poudre, céréales, jus d'orange et autre. Puis, il vit Esmé sortir de la cuisine avec un plateau rempli de petits pains chauds. Il comprit que la femme vampire avait passé une partie de la nuit à cuisiner.

Il lui offrit un large sourire et l'enlaça doucement pour la saluer et la remercier de son attention. C'était la première fois qu'on faisait ce genre de chose pour lui sans arrière pensée et il était ému.

Parce qu'il le savait maintenant, même si Molly l'avait fait à une époque, ce n'était que dans le but de l'avoir dans sa poche et de tenter de mettre main basse sur ses voutes de Gringotts. Il c'était tellement senti trahis quand il avait appris la vérité. Il avait perdu des amis et une famille.

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Esmé et alla s'installer à la table. Il venait de s'asseoir quand Mike entra dans la pièce à son tour.

Rapidement, ceux qui avaient passé le weekend chez lui vinrent les rejoindre.

Certains discutaient, Mike et Harry étaient silencieux, ils réfléchissaient et prenaient des forces pour affronter cette nouvelle journée. Ils avaient vraiment le même comportement et les même habitudes, c'était totalement fou.

Dès que le petit déjeuner fut absorbé, ils quittèrent la maison pour se rendre au lycée. Ils arrivèrent sur place en groupe compact attirant les regards des autres élèves sur eux.

Le plus étrange pour les autres était sans doute que les Cullen faisaient parti de ce groupe hétéroclite. Bien que tous s'entendent parfaitement, Harrisson n'avait pas perdu son sale caractère et n'avait pas oublié ses sarcasmes.

Quand certains élèves vinrent les interroger, il répondit vertement et très vite, plus personne ne vint. Ses réponses sèches et cassantes avaient sans aucun doute fait le tour de l'école. Le groupe ne voulait pas être déranger et le message était parfaitement passé.

Il marcha vers le cours de gouvernement avec un air de condamné à mort. Il détestait déjà cette matière alors que c'était seulement le deuxième cours qu'il avait. La dernière fois, il avait lutté pour ne pas s'endormir.

Il fut heureux que Edward prenne place à ses côtés. Il était persuadé que le vampire ferait tout pour le garder éveiller. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

Effectivement, ce fut ce qu'il fit. Ils discutèrent par écrit. Ils avaient mis un bloc note entre eux et se faisaient des questions réponses. Ils avaient beaucoup appris l'un sur l'autre en peu de temps mais étaient toujours avides d'informations supplémentaires.

Edward s'inquiétait de comment serait Harry avec lui quand Draco viendrait à Forks. Le brun ne cessait de lui répéter que ça ne changerait rien. Le blond était un frère pour lui. Oui, ils avaient couché ensemble mais c'était uniquement dans le cadre du rituel et ils n'avaient jamais imaginé renouveler l'expérience après ça.

Le cours de gouvernement fut suivit par le cours de Chimie. Harry se mit avec Jasper et Alice puisque Edward n'avait pas ce cours. Le survivant soupira, la Chimie était bien trop simple. C'était vraiment un jeu d'enfant après des années de cours de Potion avec Snape.

Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi il avait pris cette option. Enfin, il était assuré d'avoir facilement ses examens dans cette matière et ça sans trop se fatiguer. Il aurait plus de temps libre au moins.

Depuis la guerre, il avait tendance à trouver du positif dans chaque chose même les plus désagréables. La bataille finale, son empoisonnement et le fait qu'il ait faillis mourir lui avait appris à relativiser les choses.

Le déjeuner sonna comme une libération pour tous. Ce le fut encore plus quand le principal vint faire une annonce à la cafétéria. L'homme expliqua qu'un contrôle de sécurité avait lieu tout l'après midi et qu'il devait donc fermé le lycée. De ce fait, les élèves pouvaient rentrer chez eux.

Harry alla aussitôt à sa moto. Il tendit un casque à Edward quand il vit que ce dernier l'avait suivi. Il démarra et partit en trombe vers sa maison.

Alors qu'il approchait, il la vit, flottant fièrement au dessus de SA maison ! La marque des ténèbres. Comment était ce possible ? Il avait vaincu Voldemort. Pourquoi cette chose infâme flottait elle autour de SA maison ?

Il accéléra. Il avait peur. Et si Grey avait été blessé ? Si sa maison était détruite ? Il roulait vite et prenait des virages serrés. Derrière lui, Edward n'était pas très rassuré mais il comprenait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas voir la marque des ténèbres mais il sentait le stress de Harry. Le coeur du brun battait à une allure folle et il sentait son corps crispé et tremblant. Il espérait que rien de grave ne se passait.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison. Harrisson se stationna et là, il le vit, près de la porte d'entrée. Il n'y avait aucun doute, la chevelure blonde était reconnaissable entre mille. Personne n'avait la même couleur de cheveux que lui.

Il descendit de moto et se précipita vers la forme sanguinolente et inconsciente en criant.

- Draco !

Il tomba à genoux auprès de blond, releva son torse et l'amena contre lui. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues en abondance. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas perdre le blond ! La guerre était finie. Il ne supporterait pas un autre deuil.

Il poussa un hurlement de douleur, son T Shirt se déchira et ses ailes de déployèrent pour envelopper le blond. Sa magie s'activa et un dôme d'un blanc pur se forma autour d'eux. Edward voyait comme des genres de fils dorés qui allait de Harry à Draco.

Peu à peu, les blessures du blond se refermaient et le rythme cardiaque de ce dernier se faisait plus stable.

Quand la vit de Draco ne fut plus en danger, le dôme disparu. Le blond était en coma magique et avait besoin d'être lavé. Il faudrait aussi soigner les blessures restantes et lui donner des potions.

Harry se releva gardant l'ex serpentard dans ses bras. Les autres étaient arrivés entre deux et regardaient la scène, peiné. Edward constata que la moto de Greyback n'était pas là et se souvint qu'il avait rendez vous avec les Quilleutes à la réserve.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison. Harry alla directement à la salle de bain avec sa charge. Là, il fit couler un bain et déshabilla Draco et lui d'un sort. Il vida deux potions dans l'eau et pénétra dans le bain chaud avec son frère.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et entreprit de le laver avec douceur. Il releva les yeux et vit que Edward avait suivit. Le vampire jetait un regard peiné à Harry. Il devait se sentir rejeter.

- Ce n'est pas parce que Draco est là que je vais te rejeter. Seulement, il est mon frère, il m'a sauvé la vie et il était presque mort quand je l'ai trouvé. L'ange en moi et ma magie ont réagis aussitôt. Je vais finir de le soigner et après on passera du temps tous les deux si tu veux.

- D'accord, je t'attends dans ta chambre.

Harry hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire en guise de réponse. Edward tourna les talons et quitta la salle de bain. Il était plus calme et apaisé. L'arrivée de Draco et la réaction du brun l'avaient effrayé. Il avait cru un instant que son âme sœur allait finalement le rejeter. Il était heureux que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Dans la salle de bain, Harrisson termina de laver Draco puis, il sortit de la baignoire avant d'en sortir le blond. Il jeta des sorts pour les sécher et les habiller. Le blond avait un bas de pyjama et lui portait son habituel survêtement Serpentard.

Il alla jusqu'à une des chambres inoccupées et déposa le blond sur le lit. Ensuite, il prit des baumes et onguents et entreprit de soigner les plaies, brûlures et hématomes qui recouvraient son corps. L'opération lui prit une bonne demi heure.

Quand il eut terminé, il prit place sur le lit, ramena le corps du blond contre son torse et lui fit avaler plusieurs fioles de potions en massant sa gorge. Il le reposa sur le lit, jeta un sort de diagnostic et vit qu'il était toujours en coma magique.

À ce moment, Mike entra dans la chambre et prit la parole.

- Tu devrais rejoindre Edward. Je veille sur lui si tu veux.

- Ok. Si jamais tu es fatigué, demande à Greyback de jeter des sorts d'alarme sur lui ou à un des Cullen de prendre ta relève.

Mike hocha la tête, il approcha le fauteuil qui se trouvait dans la chambre du lit, prit quelques livres et commença à lire tranquillement tout en surveillant le patient. Harry observa la scène un instant et finalement, il quitta la chambre pour rejoindre Edward.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, il trouva son compagnon debout devant la fenêtre. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées et son visage reflétait une pointe de tristesse que Harry avait bien du mal à comprendre.

Il approcha doucement de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Edward était tellement concentré qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer et sursauta. Il se retourna vers le petit brun et lui jeta un regard intense. Harrisson se sentit frissonner. Il sentit que le vampire entrait dans son esprit et ne chercha pas à le contrer, même s'il le pouvait. Il voulait qu'il comprenne qu'il était hors de question qu'il le rejette.

Ils restèrent un moment immobile, face à la fenêtre, avant que Edward se détende. Dès que le vampire fut apaisé, ils s'embrassèrent longuement avant de se séparer, Harry à bout de souffle et de s'installer sur le lit.

Comme chaque fois, le brun alla se blottir contre le vampire. Il aimait être en contact avec le torse froid et musclé. Il ferma légèrement les yeux laissant ses émotions l'envahir puis, dans un murmure, il commença à parler.

- Pourquoi as tu réagis aussi mal au fait que je m'occupe de Draco ?

Edward se crispa. Il se sentait honteux. Quand il avait vu Harry si doux avec le blond, quand il avait vu les larmes sur les joues du brun, les ailes argentés envelopper Draco et la douceur entre eux, il avait eu l'impression de se retrouver plus d'un mois en arrière quand il avait trouvé Bella et Jacob au lit.

Il avait eu la sensation que Harry allait l'abandonner et le trahir. Qu'il allait le perdre comme il avait perdu son premier amour, Bella Swan. Il pensait avoir tourné la page et pouvoir faire confiance à nouveau mais cette scène lui montrait que le chemin de la guérison était encore long. Il soupira légèrement et répondit en choisissant ses mots.

- Et bien... Quand je t'ai vu avec Draco. Tu étais tellement doux, j'ai sentit ta peine, ta peur de le perdre. J'ai vu tes ailes l'envelopper et magie passer de ton corps au sien. Vous aviez l'air tellement proche, tellement lié. Il y avait tellement d'affection dans la scène, même d'amour que j'ai sentit comme une pointe de trahison. J'ai eu peur que tu m'abandonne, que tu change d'avis.

- Edward. Je te l'ai dit. Je vais me lier à toi et le fait que Draco soit là ne change rien. Au contraire. Dray sera tellement heureux quand il apprendra que j'ai trouvé mon compagnon et que je veux me lier à lui. J'aime Draco c'est vrai, mais je l'aime comme un frère. Toi je t'aime comme un amant, mon compagnon, mon âme sœur.

- Tu n'as pas changé d'avis alors ?

- Bien sûr que non. Nous allons forger le premier lien ce weekend comme prévu. Maintenant, il y a deux ou trois choses que je dois te dire.

- Je t'écoute.

- Quand il y a un problème ou un doute je veux que tu me parle. Que tu veuille un baiser, être enveloppé dans mes ailes, un câlin, discuter, qu'on se promène ensemble ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, je veux que tu le dise.

- Que font tes ailes exactement ?

- Et bien pour mon compagnon, elles l'apaisent, le calme. Tu as l'impression d'être dans un cocon de douceur duquel tu ne veux plus sortir. Pour Draco, elles étaient faites pour calmer sa douleur et permettre à ma magie de le soigner.

- Alors... je crois...que...j'aimerai assez être dans tes ailes... souffla Edward.

Harry arbora un large sourire. Il ôta les restes de son T shirt en lambeaux d'un mouvement de poignet et embrassa Edward avant d'inverser les positions. Quand le vampire fut blotti contre son torse, il déploya ses ailes et enveloppa son compagnon dedans.

Edward ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par les sentiments de bien être, de calme et de sécurité que lui conférait les ailes argentées. Il se sentait bien. S'il avait été humain, il se serait probablement endormi.

Plus tôt dans la journée, en milieu de matinée, Greyback avait quitté la villa. Il avait rendez vous à la réserve Quilleute avec Sam Uley qui était l'alpha de la meute lycan. Il ignorait ce que lui voulait l'homme mais Jacob l'avait appelé pour lui demander de venir le plus tôt possible.

Il enfourcha sa moto et roula à toute vitesse vers la réserve. Il se sentait bien. Il avait retrouvé son fils adoptif, sa pleine lune c'était bien passée, Harry acceptait de se lier à son compagnon. Les choses n'avaient jamais été aussi bien. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que Harry et lui avaient une vie merdique.

Plongé dans ses pensées, le trajet fut rapide. Il se stationna près d'un bar de la réserve où il avait rendez vous avec Sam et quelques anciens de la tribu Quilleute. Ils étaient déjà sur place. Ils étaient installés à la terrasse et buvaient visiblement des bières. Quand ils le virent, un des hommes fit signe à la serveuse et elle apporta une autre bière alors qu'il prenait place sur la chaise restante.

- Bonjour. Vous êtes Fenrir Greyback ?

- Bonjour. Oui et vous êtes ?

- Je suis Sam Uley et voici Billy Black, dit l'indien en montrant un homme en fauteuil roulant, Quil Ataera senior, l'homme avait l'air plutôt âgé comparé aux autre, et enfin Harry Clearwater, c'était un homme plutôt âgé mais moins que le précédent et assez massif et costaud.

Le silence tomba un instant. Greyback prit une gorgée de sa bière et attendit que le fameux Sam Uley prenne la parole. Après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait demandé de venir, il n'allait pas non plus lui faciliter le travail.

Après quelques minutes d'un silence devenu pesant, le jeune alpha prit enfin la parole.

- Jacob m'a dit que vous êtes aussi un Lycan mais pas comme nous. Vous ne pouvez pas vous transformer à volonté.

- Oui et non. Ma transformation complète se fait à la pleine lune et même là, je ne suis pas un loup comme vous. Je suis un homme loup. En dehors des pleines lunes, en tant qu'Alpha, certaines parties de mon loup peuvent ressortir selon mes émotions. Point de vue auditif dirons nous. Il y a les grognement, mon rire qui va ressembler à un genre d'aboiement ou même un hurlement de loup si je suis particulièrement heureux ou très triste. Point de vue visuel, mes griffes, mes crocs, et la pilosité peuvent ressortirent, et mes yeux devenir ambre quand le loup prend le dessus sur l'homme. Généralement, ça arrive en cas de colère intense ou de grande peur.

- Que c'est il passé avec Bella Swan ? Nous avons entendu dire que vous avez faillis la tuer.

- Pour éclaircir les choses. Cette petite idiote a voulu volontairement renverser mon fils avec sa camionnette par vengeance d'après ce que je sais. J'ai stoppé le camion et je l'ai sorti de la voiture. Mon loup a prit le dessus. Estimez vous heureux que Harrisson m'a calmé sinon ça aurait été moche à voir, croyez moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça fait parti des années sombres de mon existence. Voyez vous, il y a longtemps, plus de 20 ans en fait. Les loups garou comme moi, étaient paria dans la communauté magique. Ils le sont toujours d'ailleurs. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'exercer la plupart des métiers, pas le droit de posséder notre propre logement, pas le droit de nous marier, même l'argent qu'on possède à la banque est plafonné.

Un mage noir nommé Voldemort cherchait des adeptes et promettait aux parias comme les loups, les vampires, les harpies et autre qu'il allait changer le monde et faire modifier les lois pour qu'ils puissent avoir la vie qu'ils méritaient. J'ai cru en son discours, je me suis donc engagé. J'étais Alpha, Voldemort en a profité. Il a fait de moi un être cruel et sanglant. Il c'est arrangé pour j'ai toujours des victimes à torturer, massacrer, violer, tuer. Mon loup avait totalement pris le dessus sur l'homme.

Lors d'une bataille, j'ai rencontré celui qui est aujourd'hui mon fils adoptif. J'ai senti que Harrisson n'était pas un sorcier banal. Mon loup c'est incliné face à lui. À partir de ce moment, j'ai commencé à changer. Si Harry ne m'avait pas retenu la dernière fois, à cause de la pleine lune, je n'aurai pas pu maîtriser. Donc, j'aurai torturé, violé et tué Bella Swan et je serai redevenu le monstre que j'étais autrefois. Si c'était arrivé, personne, pas même Harry n'aurait pu me calmer. Mon fils aurait été obligé de me tuer.

- Si ça a faillit arriver avec Bella Swan, qu'est ce qui nous prouve que le problème ne se posera pas à nouveau ?

- Ça n'arrivera pas. Harrisson m'a fourni la potion dont j'ai besoin pour apaiser mon loup et j'ai bon espoir que mon compagnon m'accepte enfin. Quand on sera lié, alors mon cerveau sera en quelque sorte, remis à zéro et je ne serai plus un danger.

- Très bien... Par contre, Jacob ou un des lycan de la meute passera chaque pleine lune à vos côtés. Tant que votre compagnon n'est pas là et que vous n'êtes pas lié.

- Aucun problème.

Ils discutèrent un long et finalement, Sam lui fit visiter la réserve. Il le présenta aux commerçants et aux habitants. Il lui montra où il vivait avec sa femme Emily et l'invita à déjeuner chez lui.

La journée passa à une vitesse folle. Sam et Greyback discutèrent longuement. En particulier des difficultés auxquelles les alphas devaient faire face. Les batailles entre louveteaux, les alphas potentiels qui pouvaient tenter de les détrôner et les provoquer en duel. Les chasses aux vampires, ce genre de chose.

Quand Jacob termina ses cours, il prit sa moto et rejoignit Greyback. Harry lui avait dit qu'il pouvait venir quand il voulait et il aimait passer du temps à la villa.

Ils enfourchèrent leurs engins et roulèrent rapidement jusqu'à la maison. Quand ils se garèrent, la première chose qui marqua Grey fut le silence et l'odeur âcre dans l'air. Il savait que la marque des ténèbres avait flotté au dessus de la maison plus tôt. Jamais il n'oublierait cette odeur.

Il se précipita dans la maison et trouva presque tout le monde dans le salon. Il ne manquait que Harry, Edward et Mike.

- Où sont Harry, Edward et Mike ? Interrogea t-il.

- Ils vont bien. Répondit Alice alors que Jasper envoyait une vague apaisante vers le lycan. La brunette repris. Quand nous sommes rentrés du lycée, il y avait la marque des ténèbres au dessus de la villa. Draco Malfoy avait été déposé dans l'allée. Il était presque mort. La magie de Harry c'est éveillée pour le soigner. Draco a été mis dans une chambre d'ami et Mike le surveille. Quand a Edward et Harry, ils sont dans la chambre de Harry et discutent tranquillement.

Greyback grogna légèrement. Pourquoi son fils ne l'avait pas appelé. Il avait pourtant son téléphone sur lui.

- Je vas voir le blondinet. Lâcha t-il.

Il tourna les talons et alla à l'étage pour voir Draco ne se rendant pas compte que Jacob le suivait.

**Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous à plut, les reviews sont grandement apprécier, les critiques aussi si elle sont constructives.**

**La suite sera pour dans 1 mois.**

**À bientôt**

**Alie-yaoi et Cleo McPhee**


End file.
